Nueva era
by SGallego
Summary: Como principiante en estos lares solo puedo decir lo siento. Espero que os guste leer tanto como a mi escribir. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida. Un saludo :)
1. Chapter 1

Mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana por la que otras veces la había visto pasar. No podía evitarlo. Estaba esperando que las cortinas se abrieran mostrando su esbelta figura. Deseaba saber que no la consideraba una mala persona, que en su última conversación ella había visto a la actriz que durante el día tomaba posesión de su vida. Solo durante la noche era ella y no sentía el peso del apellido forzándola a emitir una sonrisa falsa. Era su esperanza. Si la bondad personificada no era capaz de ver en ella a un ser humano, nadie lo haría. Tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que tan firmemente sujetaba entre sus dedos. El líquido rojizo resbaló por su garganta con la misma velocidad que una lágrima solitaria mojaba su mejilla. Ella no era él, no lo era. ¿Por qué les costaba tanto verlo? ¿Por qué juzgarla sin conocerla? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que también ella lo hiciera?

La puerta del despacho se abrió de repente dejando ver a su secretaria, la cual venía con la cara desencajada.

—Señorita Luthor, ¿qué hace ahí parada? ¿Es qué no ha escuchado la alarma?

—¿La qué? Yo… —su cerebro parecía tener problemas para entender la situación. Aún seguía con la vista perdida en el cielo nocturno. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado en la misma posición? Sacudió la cabeza y centró su atención en la mujer que tenía delante.

—No he escuchado ninguna alarma. Tranquilícese.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la tablet que, encendida, descansaba sobre su escritorio. Unas letras parpadeantes hicieron que abriera los ojos con asombro.

—No puede ser.

La copa de vino comenzó a temblar siguiendo el movimiento nervioso de su mano.

—Desaloje el edificio y márchese. Yo me encargo —ordenó con voz trémula. La secretaria iba a protestar pero bastó una mirada de los cerúleos ojos de su jefa para comprender que no merecía la pena intentar disuadirla—. Meta esto en su bolso —le lanzó una especie de lápiz de memoria—. Cuando llegue a casa, guárdelo a buen recaudo. ¡Vamos! —la instó elevando el tono.

—De acuerdo, señorita Luthor.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Apoyó las manos sobre su regazo y se quedó perdida de nuevo en las estrellas.

—Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas—. Al final acabarás decepcionada.

—Si no te conociera diría que te preocupas por mí, madre —se giró, para encarar a Lillian, con la certeza de que solo había una manera de salir viva de allí.

—Digamos que la preocupación es mutua. Aunque, querida, hubiese preferido una habitación de hotel. La cárcel tiene su morbo, pero no es mi estilo.

—No has tardado ni una semana en conseguir la libertad. Me gustaría saber el nombre de tus abogados.

—¡Oh, querida! Nadie puede detener a Cadmus. Ni siquiera esa amiga tuya. Me decepcionas, ¿sabes? Ponerte del lado de los aliens — se desabrochó uno de los botones del abrigo con la intención de quitárselo—. En realidad no debería sorprenderme porque…

—No llevo tu sangre. Lo sé, madre. ¡Y bien que me alegro! No quiero verme relacionada contigo, ni con tus enfermizos planes —replicó de forma cortante. No necesitaba gritar para provocar pavor.

—No deberías ser tan obvia, querida. Me pregunto si ella también se habrá dado cuenta.

Lena desvió la mirada de la figura de su madre. Sus ojos solían mostrar mucho más de lo que le gustaría.

—Nah, no lo creo, o ¿acaso ha venido a agradecerte tu acción heroica?

—¿A qué has venido, madre? No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

—¿Su ausencia te reconcome, verdad? En parte lo has hecho por ella y ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir a verte. ¿Acaso no le importas lo suficiente?

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó sin mover un músculo facial.

—¿No creerías que no te iba a hacer pagar tu traición, verdad? A un Luthor se le respeta. En condiciones normales no me temblaría el pulso para torturarte pero, eres mi hija, mal que me pese, y no soy tan cruel como piensas.

Lena sentía su corazón latir desbocado y la ira había teñido de rojo sus mejillas

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —insistió, con más calma. Su madre intentaba hacer que perdiese la compostura.

—He venido a ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad. Como puedes comprobar —se señaló a sí misma—, no es tan fácil mantenerme entre rejas y por tanto acabar con Cadmus, así que si fuera tú me lo pensaría. Tienes dos días. Para que veas que puedo ser compasiva —añadió con cinismo.

—No me das tiempo para que decida puesto que no puedo negarme. Entonces, ¿para qué?

No entendía a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Querida, han entrado en tu edificio. Vas a estar muy entretenida dando explicaciones. Solo lo hago por tu bien. Siempre lo he hecho.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Se abotonó de nuevo el abrigo dado que aún lo llevaba puesto y Lena no pudo evitar sentirse cómo esa prenda de alta costura. Cuando creía poder librarse de su madre, ella volvía a aparecer para controlar su vida.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. Una tal detective Sawyer preguntó por ti. Mis hombres le dijeron que ya te habías ido. Deberías conectar tu teléfono. El silencio nos hace cómplices.

Caminó hacia la puerta disfrutando de cada paso, como lo hacían las personas que se sentían por encima del bien y del mal. Le dedicó una última mirada.

—Nos vemos el lunes, querida.

—Sí, madre —respondió con los dientes apretados.

Otra vez sola. Se acercó a la ventana y salió al balcón. Necesitaba aire fresco. Sus cerúleos ojos se posaron en el cielo estrellado. El ruido de la ciudad no conseguía opacar sus pensamientos.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —preguntó a la nada—. ¿A qué estás esperando, Supergirl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow ¡Menudo recibimiento! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que han invertido parte de su tiempo en leerlo. Respuesta rápida: nada es descartable. En cuanto a Lillian: quizá no sabe la naturaleza de los sentimientos pero sí que algo hay y no dudará en usarlo a su favor. Disculpad si hay algún error ortográfico o de redacción. Solo soy un intento de escritora :)**

—Es que… ¡Buah!, deberías haberlos visto. Estábamos rodeados y cada vez venían más. Salían de todas partes.

Caminaba describiendo círculos en medio del salón. La pobre alfombra persa estaba siendo víctima de su trote incesante.

—Y entonces... —detuvo su andar de improvisto, enmarcando así su silencio, para mirar a Alex con el rostro lleno de una emoción desbordante—, atacamos en grupo y finalmente se rindieron. Esos seres se marcharon con el rabo entre las piernas o eso dijo Mick, ¿se dice así, no? —preguntó ganándose un asentimiento por su parte. Alex intentaba, sin éxito, conseguir que, una excesivamente nerviosa Kara, se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Tras el aspaviento número diez desistió, dejando caer los brazos a su costado a la vez que suspiraba con resignación. Tendría que comprar otra alfombra.

—Y Barry con su supervelocidad, Ray con su traje especial y Sara lanzando patadas a diestro y siniestro como dice Martin, es que…deberías…

Un cojín impactó en su cara impidiéndole terminar con su monólogo.

—Alex, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

—Era la única forma de hacer que te callarás. La kryptonita se la llevó tu primo, ¿recuerdas? —bromeó, aunque con un deje de molestia. El gesto ofuscado de su hermana la divertía. Kara pareció entender el mensaje y se acomodó junto a ella.

—Perdona, pero fue genial —repitió por enésima vez provocando que Alex pusiera los ojos en blanco. Se estiró cuan larga era y una sonrisa atontada ensanchó sus facciones.

—Aunque… —se incorporó apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. Estaba visto que no podía estarse quieta.

—¿Aunque? —inquirió Alex al ver como su hermana en lugar de seguir hablando se sonrojaba.

—Me pasó una cosa rara… Bueno… no sé… es que Sara no paraba de mirarme continuamente y yo pensé que era porque no había visto nunca un alien pero siempre que nuestra miradas conectaban me sonreía o me guiñaba un ojo. Es una chica rara —concluyó.

Alex mantenía el gesto impasible. La Kara ingenua era realmente adorable. Había llegado el momento de hacerla un poco de rabiar. Escucharla hablar durante más de una hora de sus aventuras contra los Dominators describiendo cada detalle de sus nuevos aliados era demasiado.

—Pues sí que es raro, sí —dijo, intentando parecer seria pero falló estrepitosamente. Era imposible tomarla en serio si su cara sufría espasmos por culpa de la risa contenida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Kara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hacías cuando te gustaba James?

—Sí, pero yo… ¡Qué!... No, no, no, no…

Se levantó del sofá como si éste quemase.

—¿De verdad?

Su cara había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza nada despreciable. Frunció el ceño, pensativa. Intentaba hacer memoria.

—No. Solo estaba siendo amable. ¡Si no me conoce de nada! —exclamó con rotundidad.

—No lo sé. Tú sabrás. Yo no estaba allí.

—Pues eso tiene fácil solución —comentó, cambiando de tema—. Cisco, el amigo de Barry, me dio un objeto que es capaz de crear puertas entre nuestros mundos. Así podré visitarlos cuando quiera —añadió con entusiasmo.

La mente científica de Alex envió una señal luminosa a sus ojos, los cuales brillaron ávidos de conocimiento.

—Creo que deberíamos guardarlo en el D.E.O. En malas manos puede ser muy peligroso —dijo, aunque Alex hacía rato que no la escuchaba. En su lugar, buscaba con la mirada el objeto que había mencionado Kara con la intención de posar sus manos sobre él. Quería saber de lo que era capaz Cisco Ramón. Seguro que a Winn también le gustaría saberlo.

—Mañana, Winn y tú, tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo para analizarlo —se apresuró a prometer Kara intuyendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. Ahora toca peli y manta. ¡Es noche de hermanas! —exclamó como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Yo elijo, así que veremos una comedia romántica. A ver en qué lío se mete esta vez Jennifer Aniston.

—Vale, pero tú haces las palomitas.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni un amago de protesta? ¡Un momento! —entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está la verdadera Alexandra Danvers?

—Kara, ¡déjate de tonterías!, y trae la peli antes de que me arrepienta. Espera —gritó haciendo que se detuviese y la mirara como si hubiese perdido el norte—, las palomitas mejor las hago yo. Valoro demasiado mi cocina.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Entonces cojo la bebida.

"Ni que no supiera controlar mis poderes a estas alturas" pensó mientras abría la nevera. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sacó la puerta de sus goznes.

—¡Uy! —exclamó antes de volver a colocarla en su sitio. Quizás Alex tenía razón.

Con el imprevisto olvidado, dos botellas de cerveza danzaban en sus manos de canino al sofá.

—No las muevas así. Ya verás después al abrirlas —la regañó Alex. Estaba claro que ella era la hermana mayor.

Al poco, ambas se encontraban en disposición de empezar su sesión de cine: cuenco de palomitas en el regazo y cerveza en la mano.

—Oye, Alex, ¿desde cuándo bebes cerveza negra? —quiso saber, mientras pasaban los rótulos iniciales.

—Desde nunca, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de plasma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes varias botellas en la nevera?

—¿Qué? Yo no… ¡Oh! —abrió los ojos comprendiendo—. Es que… Verás…

Se había puesto nerviosa sin motivo aparente.

—¿Te estás sonrojando? ¡Espera! ¿Maggie ha estado a aquí?

Alex paró la película visto que el rostro de Kara mostraba una mezcla de emociones, entre preocupación y cabreo.

—Vino hace un par de días, después de conseguir arrestar a Lillian Luthor. Me dijo que la vida era demasiado corta y que debía hacer lo que sentía sin perder el tiempo.

Alex sonrió al evocar la imagen de la detective. Ese detalle hizo que Kara se relajase. No era la Alex que se había encontrado en ese mismo apartamento completamente hundida. Su rostro emanaba paz y eso solo podía significar dos cosas: había superado el rechazo y volvían a ser amigas o Maggie la correspondía.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Kara, deseosa de resolver el enigma.

—Me besó, y la besé… y…. fue… fue… ¡Dios! No sé cómo describirlo.

—Mágico —dijo Kara con ciertos ojos azules en su retina.

—Sí y no. Fue torpe, necesitado, deseado —hizo una breve pausa—. Real. ¡Eso es! Fue real.

Kara observaba sus reacciones con una sonrisa, las analizaba cuidadosamente y la conclusión era evidente: Alex parecía feliz, completa. La agente continuaba hablando, ajena al escrutinio de Kara, quien, espontáneamente, la abrazó.

—Me alegro por ti, Alex. Te lo mereces. —susurró en su oído—. Siempre lo has hecho.

Era un abrazo totalmente diferente al de la otra vez. En esta ocasión el corazón de Kara latía preso de la alegría y no estaba contraído por la tristeza y la rabia. Tras unos instantes, se separaron.

—Ahora quiero saber más cosas de mi cuñada. Seguro que ella tiene algo que ver en que me hayas dejado ver una fantasiosa cursilada.

Alex iba a responder cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo.

—Es un mensaje de Maggie. Han entrado en L-Corp y… —una suave brisa la dejó sin terminar de hablar. Kara ya no estaba allí—… Lena no estaba en su despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahí va otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis! Disculpad cualquier posible error :)**

No le gustaba perder el tiempo de forma infructuosa y sin embargo allí estaba, con cara de pocos amigos y unas mal disimuladas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Recibir un aviso bien entrada la noche ya era molesto de por sí, como para encima tener que lidiar con aquel hombre al que había que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos. De ahí, la rigidez de su mandíbula y los puños apretados a ambos costados, preparados para golpear a la mínima señal de peligro. O en este caso, de frustración. De frustración por parte del hombre, puesto que ella ya había pasado esa barrera hacía minutos.

—Vamos a ver —interpeló con un tono de voz monocorde. No estaba para florituras vocales—. Estamos aquí porque han saltado las alarmas del edificio y nos han avisado de la entrada violenta de varios hombres —recitó por enésima vez a su enésimo testigo—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Así es, agente… —desvió la vista hacia su identificación—…Sawyer.

Y ahí terminó la respuesta. El hombre, de aspecto aniñado, la miraba expectante como si hubiese revelado el secreto del origen del Universo y esperara de vuelta su recompensa.

—Bien. Vamos progresando —comentó Maggie con sarcasmo—. ¿Usted ha visto algo?

—Yo…No.

La agente se mordió el labio para no soltar una grosería.

—¿Sabe, al menos, dónde está Lena Luthor? Quisiera hablar con ella.

—La señorita Luthor se ha ido.

Eso ya era demasiado. Nadie había visto ni oído nada, todo estaba en su sitio y la representante de la compañía en casa. Si era una broma no tenía ni pizca de gracia. Necesitaba descansar. La situación era del todo surrealista. Eso o los ricos tenían una manera de proceder extraña. Si alguien ponía un pie en su apartamento sin su consentimiento no tendría miramiento alguno a la hora de hacerle saber su error, en caso de pillarlo in fraganti. Si se enteraba después sería la primera en querer saber el porqué de su intromisión y buscarlo hasta llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —escuchó decir al interrogado con cierta impaciencia. La idea de hacerlo esperar un poco más cruzó fugaz por su mente. No iba ser la única en sufrir aquél absurdo.

—Sí. Gracias por su colaboración —dijo, tras unos instantes de silencio. Alargar la conversación, más que aliviarla, sería una tortura innecesaria. Lo vio alejarse con paso ligero, acercarse a otro hombre y tras una ligera sacudida de hombros desaparecer de su campo de visión.

—Sawyer —la llamó otro de los policías de la unidad—. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer. ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! —exclamó a la par que la miraba con una sonrisa resignada.

—No te preocupes. Lena Luthor me va a dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Estoy reventado.

Maggie se despidió de él con un seco gesto de cabeza y se quitó el chaleco antibalas con rapidez. Deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes y coger la cama, aunque por esta vez no estuviera acompañada. La imagen de Alex dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje. Seguía tecleando cuando una ráfaga de aire despeinó su oscura cabellera, ahora suelta.

—¡Maggie! Me alegra ver que estás recuperada.

La risueña voz de Supergirl hizo que se despidiera de Alex y le prestara atención.

—Sí, Alex…digo, la agente Danvers me echó un cable. Tiene buena mano para coser heridas.

Supergirl observaba el escenario con el ceño fruncido. Le encantaba ver el efecto que provocaba su hermana en la morena aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal. A fin de cuentas, ella conocía su relación y los intentos de Maggie de proteger su privacidad serían innecesarios si supiera que estaba al tanto.

—Me temo que has venido para nada. No hay rastro de los atacantes, ni indicio alguno de que se llevaran algo y nadie ha visto nada. Incluso Lena Luthor se fue a casa como si el asunto no fuera con ella. Parece una broma de mal gusto.

—Voy a echar un vistazo por si acaso.

—Como quieras. Estoy demasiado cansada como para buscar tres pies al gato. Suerte con ello. Nos vemos, chica de acero.

Kara esperó a saberse sola para caminar en semipenumbra hacia el despacho de Lena. Su superoído le decía que no era la única persona en el edificio. Como había dicho Maggie nada parecía fuera de sus sitio, lo cual, lejos de tranquilizarla la inquietaba aún más. Algo no iba bien. No necesitaba tener superpoderes para darse cuenta. La puerta del despacho permanecía entreabierta así que solo tuvo que empujarla suavemente para adentrarse en el cuarto. Entonces la vio, apoyada sobre el muro que delimitaba su balcón. La luz de la luna resaltaba el tono de su piel haciendo que brillase. Detuvo su avance, quedando a medio camino, en una posición resguardada. No quería romper la bella estampa que tenía ante sí. Esa era la Lena auténtica, la que aceleraba su corazón sin saber muy bien por qué. Esa que provocaba un cúmulo de sensaciones en su pecho que no alcanzaba a comprender. Esa misma que ahora estaba…llorando. Un tenue sollozo la atravesó como jamás lo haría un cuchillo. Sintió el dolor extenderse por cada fibra de su piel, saltando de célula en célula sin control. No quería seguir mirando, no podía seguir mirando, pero allí estaba, con los pies anclados al suelo como si fuesen una extensión de él mismo. Era una cobarde, la heroína de National City, era una cobarde incapaz de soportar las consecuencias de sus actos. Porque alguna de esas lágrimas le pertenecían, ella las había provocado. La vergüenza le impedía dar un paso. Ella, que tendía a pensar que todo el mundo tenía buenas intenciones hasta que demostrase lo contrario, se encontraba justo en frente de su propia mentira. Mientras veía a Lena apretar el botón, que daría por terminada la vida alienígena no kryptoniana, jamás pensó, ni por un segundo, que lo que estaba viendo no era lo que parecía. Los prejuicios habían derribado su máxima con tan solo un ligero suspiro. Había dudado de ella. Y ese instante de duda, aunque no lo supiera, quedó grabado en la retina de Lena Luthor, siendo una veta más para dar profundidad a su mirada.

Kara deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se girara, que la descubriese y la encarara, que gritara, pues no podía soportar escucharla llorar. Sin embargo, Lena, ajena a sus cavilaciones, se desahogaba implorando que cesase la decepción que incrustada parecía haberse adherido a sus pulmones. No podía más. La visita de su madre, su ultimátum. Necesitaba que el tiempo se parase. O volver atrás y ceder a lo que todos creían, plegarse a esa maldad que todos veían en su interior, esa maldad que la había perseguido desde pequeña y de la cual había llegado a creer que no podría escapar. Su espalda comenzó a sacudirse al agudizarse el llanto y sin poder evitarlo sus piernas fallaron. Antes de terminar en el suelo, unas manos suaves la sujetaron por la cintura. Su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer el aroma de su acompañante. Sus miradas se encontraron. La culpa y la esperanza chocaron bajo aquel cielo estrellado. Entonces, con una sonrisa en el rostro sus ojos se cerraron. Se había desmayado en los brazos de Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tengo dos noticias: una buena y otra mala. Os dejo decidir a vosotros cuál es cuál. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo y; no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar puesto que voy a centrarme en mis estudios. Disfrutad de la lectura y ya sabéis: se aceptan críticas y/o sugerencias. Perdón por los errores.**

Recobró el conocimiento ante la atenta mirada de Supergirl y no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces para comprobar que, efectivamente, la joven no se había ido.

—¡Menos mal que te despiertas! Me has asustado —dijo Kara con la preocupación inundando sus pupilas. Ver a Lena tan vulnerable, tan frágil le era desconocido. En todas las ocasiones en las que habían coincidido, la dirigente de L-Corp se mostraba imponente, con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta, segura de sí misma. Kara podía apostar que era de las pocas personas que la habían visto en ese estado. Muchos pensaban que mostrar sus sentimientos los convertía en personas débiles, pero ella sabía que estaban equivocados. Las emociones debían mostrarse y era un signo de valor el hacerlo, por eso estaba tan orgullosa de Alex, porque había conseguido exteriorizar lo que sentía asimilando que era una parte valiosa de sí misma. Al decirlo en voz alta lo había transformado en algo real y por fin, además de entenderlo, lo comprendía. Como si fuera revelación, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo siento —pronunció, sin apartar la mirada de los cautivadores ojos de Lena. No necesitaba decir más. La bruma de dudas que sobrevolaba la mente dela otra joven se disipó al percibir la verdad tras esas dos palabras. Entonces Supergirl lo vio, vio lo que escondían esos ojos y una cuerda invisible tiró de ella acercando su rostro al de Lena. Apoyó las manos sobre la pared arrinconándola contra el sofá en el que permanecía sentada, inmóvil. Comprendió el miedo que había sentido al verla desfallecer en sus brazos, reconoció el remolino que amenazaba con destruirla por dentro si no hacía algo. Se fijó en sus carnosos labios y, por primera vez en su vida, se arriesgó; porque no existe mayor riesgo que abrirte en canal a otra persona. Sus bocas se encontraron y por un ínfimo instante creyó que se había equivocado, pero solo fue un espejismo. Su gesto fue correspondido de forma nerviosa, al principio, para acabar siendo un beso dulce, tierno. Tras unos segundos se separaron. Ambas tenían las mejillas enrojecidas y un brillo especial en la mirada. Lena no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Supergirl la había besado. A ella, a una Luthor.

En otro punto de la ciudad, se encontraba otra Luthor igual de sorprendida. No podía despegar la vista de la pantalla del portátil que tenía ante ella. Una sonrisa maliciosa estiró sus facciones. Lena nunca aprendería de sus errores. Podía ver a su hija levantarse del sofá de su despacho y ser abrazada por Supergirl, las veía hablar y aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían no le hacía falta. Sus hombres habían hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora, Lillian Luthor controlaba las cámaras de L-Corp y eso le causaba una enorme satisfacción. Cerró el archivo y el logo de Cadmus acaparó el centro del escritorio.

—Empieza el juego, querida, y mucho me temo que tú tienes todas las de perder.

Contactó con su secretaria, quien, diligentemente, acudió a su llamada.

—Quiero que localices a Maxwell Lord. Él y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, señora. ¿Desea algo más?

—Ahora que lo dices —respondió con sorna—. Me gustaría que dos de mis hombres sigan a cierta persona día y noche. Elija a los mejores.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De Alexandra Danvers, una agente del D.E.O. Quiero saberlo todo sobre su vida.

La secretaria asintió con vehemencia antes de marcharse.

—Somos Cadmus —susurró para sí misma sintiéndose victoriosa. Con un poco de suerte los aliens serían exterminados de la faz de la Tierra y ella, recompensada por semejante hazaña. La esperaba la gloria y estaba dispuesta a todo por alcanzarla. Lex estaría orgulloso.

Supergirl mantenía una distancia prudencial aún asombrada por lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso. Sus emociones estaban descontroladas, vivas y esa sensación de pérdida de control la abrumaba. Ella no era una persona normal y corriente. Si se excedía en su fuerza podía llegar a hacer verdadero daño. Lena la miraba expectante, aún con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en el pecho. Un nuevo panorama se abría ante ella y no era capaz de comprender la amplitud de sus dimensiones. Ninguna de las dos era consciente de lo que implicaba ese beso y tardarían demasiado en hacerse una idea. Kara luchaba contra los pensamientos negativos que inundaban su mente. No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haberlo hecho se repetía incesantemente como un mantra que hacía resurgir la culpa. Había cometido un terrible error. El pánico comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo y el deseo de volver el tiempo hacía atrás se volvió nítido en su retina. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Sonrió con ironía. La razón no tenía nada que ver con sus actos, los impulsos no atendían a la lógica. Lena observaba sus reacciones sin saber qué hacer. Aún estaba en shock. No sabía si era producto de su desvanecimiento pero se sentía débil, como si un camión la hubiese golpeado sin compasión. La realidad más inesperada había hecho acto de presencia, y por no ser esperada, la había cogido por sorpresa. A ella, que solía tenerlo todo meticulosamente preparado, que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los imprevistos. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando hay sentimientos de por medio? La teoría se desvanece como la niebla al salir el sol y solo queda un espacio claro, despejado, dolorosamente real.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Lena recuperando, poco a poco, el habla. Kara alzó la cabeza hacía ella. Se podía ver en sus pupilas la batalla interna que estaba librando.

—No lo sé —respondió escuetamente. Necesitaba calmarse y reflexionar para poder ver con claridad las cosas—. Sí, sé que he sido yo la que te ha besado —se apresuró a añadir al ver abrirse los labios de Lena—, pero…

—Eres Supergirl —completó por ella. Lena no era estúpida. Comprendía la encrucijada en la que se encontraba Supergirl, pro no había sido ella la que había prendido la mecha, por eso el reproche bañaba sus palabras. Resultaba más doloroso saber que la correspondía y no poder ser algo, que la esperanza de ser correspondida.

—Entiendo si te molesta, pero tu madre es un peligro constante y no puedo pretender... ya sabes...—le costaba decirlo en voz alta—... con Cadmus al acecho. No sería justo para ti. Te pondría en peligro.

Una frase de un libro que había leído cruzó su mente: tarde o temprano una persona se sienta a un banquete de consecuencias. El rostro herido de Lena era el suyo.

"Tampoco sería justo para ti" pensó Lena. Negarlo sería engañarse y más cuando ella sabía que su madre estaba libre. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no contarle la visita de Lillian, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor. No sabía el papel que iba a desempeñar en los planes de su madre y, por tanto, no podía aventurarse a decírselo. No ahora que había descubierto que la forma en la que Supergirl la miraba no era simple amistad. No quería perderla sin haber comenzado nada, así que esperaría a reunirse con su madre para tomar una decisión.

—Entonces, será mejor que te vayas —dijo, intentando mantener la serenidad. Supergirl se acercó con rapidez y la abrazó.

—Es real —susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer. Dos palabras que se grabaron a fuego en el corazón de Lena y que, más tarde, en un oscuro callejón, recordaría con la esperanza vana de que la persona que las había pronunciado la salvara.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la sombra de una capa se reflejó sobre la pared del despacho. Con la promesa implícita de un futuro mejor cogió aire para enfrentar al presente. Y ese presente tenía nombre y apellidos: Lillian Luthor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahí va otro capítulo. Es un poco más largo de lo habitual. Espero que os guste. Saludos !**

—Kara, no me estás escuchando —la increpó con tono molesto. Era la tercera vez que le pedía que le mostrase la llave de Cisco. Estaba deseosa de escudriñarla en toda su extensión y averiguar su funcionamiento, pero su hermana parecía no querer hacerle caso.

—Kara —gritó, ya exasperada, tras pasarle la mano por el rostro sin que ella reaccionase.

Cualquiera diría que estaba ante Supergirl. La joven parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y debían de ser muy interesantes pues no lograba que regresara a la realidad. Alex, frustrada, señaló a Winn con la cabeza para que le echase una mano. Él se encogió de hombros y continuó tecleando códigos que aparecían en la pantalla de su ordenador con suma velocidad. No se detuvo hasta que sintió una uña clavarse en su espalda. La agente le apuntaba con su "famoso" dedo índice y eso solo significaba una cosa: los códigos podían esperar.

—Vale, vale, si insistes —dijo, con un matiz asustado en sus palabras. Alex podía llegar a dar miedo. La siguió hasta salir del cuarto y caminó junto a ella por uno de los múltiples pasillos que hacían del edificio de la D.E.O. un auténtico laberinto. Cuando la agente se creyó a salvo de los poderes de Kara, se paró y con gesto preocupado se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?¿Has estado jugando con algún tipo de kryptonita?

—¿Qué?¡Claro que no! —exclamó con incredulidad.

—Winn —insistió con tono maternal, como si estuviese hablando con un niño. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja de forma acusatoria.

—No. Lo juro. Lo de la otra vez solo fue una broma. A James le… —abrió los ojos al máximo para luego llevarse una mano al cuello y rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza—. No, no, James no sabe nada —se desdijo rápidamente—. Esto, yo… ¡Uy! Me llaman… —se excusó señalando el pequeño micrófono insertado en su oído. Antes de que Alex pudiera detenerlo ya había echado a correr. Si el estado de Kara no tenía nada que ver con Winn, ¿a qué se debía? Decidió regresar al centro de operaciones para ver si Supergirl había vuelto en sí. Afortunadamente, parecía recuperada y charlaba con el informático. Por los gestos de su cara, la estaba poniendo al corriente de su conversación en los pasillos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se interesó Alex, una vez que alcanzó su posición—. Antes estabas ida.

—Alex, es la primera vez que nos vemos esta mañana —replicó con desconcierto.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

El extraño comportamiento de Kara comenzaba a preocuparla.

—Perfectamente, ¿por qué? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no?

—¿Yo?¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Un destello cruzó sus ojos y pareció encender una pequeña bombilla en su mente.

—No puedo creerlo. Eres como una niña pequeña —dijo tras comprender el motivo de su actitud.

—Has roto una norma sagrada en el código de hermanas —replicó Kara formando un puchero.

—¿No me digas que le has cogido ropa de su armario sin permiso? —intervino Winn, desde sus sitio, con una sonrisa socarrona. Alex lo miró con la pregunta ¿en serio? dibujada en la frente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? Yo tengo muy buen gusto. ¿O no?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—Seguro que no se atreve a decirle eso a Cat —añadió Winn por lo bajo ganándose una mirada divertida de la agente.

—Alex, esto es serio. Terminaste de ver la película sin mí.

—¡Auch! Eso no se vale, amiga. El cine y los videojuegos son sagrados —dijo Winn y volvió a su tarea.

—No es mi culpa que tu visita a L-Corp durara más de dos horas… y que no tuviera sueño… y que Jennifer Aniston sea tan guapa —se sonrojó ligeramente. Winn le guiñó un ojo dándole la razón a lo último.

—¿Qué? A mí también me gusta —reconoció entre risas.

—Hablando de L- Corp —continuó Alex—, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? Maggie me dijo que no había nada fuera de lugar. Todos los empleados estaban en casa y Lena también.

Ahí estaba, ya había salido el tema. Ese nombre provocó que un escalofrió naciera en su espina dorsal y se extendiera hacía su nuca. Sentía calor en sus mejillas y el latir de su corazón incrementarse. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Su boca se abrió de forma automática.

—Lena sí estaba —la contradijo con tono firme—. Estuvimos hablando.

"Y otras cosas" pensó. Si no le había contada nada sobre el beso con Mon-El tampoco tenía por qué decirle que había besado a Lena. Ese razonamiento mantenía a raya a la culpa. De todas formas, no iba a volver a repetirse, al menos de momento. No podía estar más equivocada, pero no era consciente de ello. No se puede pretender apagar un fuego soplando. Ni siquiera Supergirl podía extinguirlo en esa ocasión. El mayor poder que existe es el de las emociones y nunca nadie ha sido capaz de controlarlo, sí de encauzarlo, pero al igual que sucede con los ríos, tarde o temprano, termina desbordándose y arrasando todo a su paso. Solo es una cuestión de tiempo.

—Le pediste disculpas —dijo Alex dando voz a los pensamientos de Kara.

—Es lo menos que merecía. Gracias a ella el proyecto Medusa fracasó.

—Pudo ser una estrategia. No podemos fiarnos de una…

—¿Qué más da su apellido? —la interrumpió Kara con brusquedad—. Lena es mucho más que eso.

—Ya lo sé. No iba a decir eso. Es su madre la que me preocupa. Puede manipularla, amenazarla para que haga lo que ella quiera. Lena posee tecnología muy avanzada.

—Lena es una buena persona. Lo ha demostrado.

—No podemos fiarnos. Lo siento, Kara. Ésta vez se ha puesto de nuestra parte pero, ¿qué nos asegura que lo hará la próxima vez?

Los recelos de Alex tenían parte de lógica.

—Yo, yo lo hago —aseveró Kara sin darse por vencida.

—Tú siempre crees que los demás tienen buenas intenciones, pero no es así. Necesitamos saber de qué lado está. Por eso, la tenemos vigilada.

—¿Qué? Alex, no puedes hacer algo así. ¿En qué nos convertiríamos? No somos Cadmus.

—No lo entiendes.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—Tenemos que prevenirnos. No somos inmortales. No somos como tú.

Estaba siendo dura pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Tras las últimas actuaciones de Lillian Luthor nadie podía dudar de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para cumplir su macabro objetivo. Los efectos colaterales le traían sin cuidado.

—Esto es por Maggie, ¿verdad?

—Es peligroso confiar en quién no se debe. En la guerra no puede irse a ciegas.

—¿Guerra? Alex, estás exagerando.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Kara! Tienes que despertar de una vez. ¿Te has preguntado lo que hubiese pasado si Lena no traiciona a su madre? ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Crees que podemos dejar nuestros destinos en la moral de una persona?

—Maggie está viva.

—No pienso arriesgar su vida, ni la de J´onn, ni la de nadie, solo porque creas en su buena fe. Lo siento.

—Maggie está viva —repitió sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—No tienes ni idea del pánico que sentí cuando supe que la habían herido —continuó Alex—, ni de la desesperación al ver que la persona a la que considero mi segundo padre moriría ante mí sin poder hacer nada, ni de la angustia al saber las muertes de inocente que ocasionaría el virus. ¡No tienes ni idea! —gritó, llamando la atención del resto de agentes—. En mi vida me he sentido tan impotente.

Bajó la voz. Sus manos temblaban sin control. Todas sus emociones habían estallado cargando de tensión el ambiente. Winn se había ido hacía rato para dejarlas hablar.

—¿Y qué crees que sentí yo? —contraatacó Kara con la voz rota.

—Entonces, tienes que entenderlo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la…—se frenó en seco. La palabra "amo" resonó en su mente. Antes de que comprendiese lo que había estado a punto de decir, las pantallas que inundaban la pared situada frente a ellas se encendieron. El rostro sonriente de Lillian Luthor, repetido en cada una de ellas, se dispuso a hablar.

—Habéis ganado una batalla. No volverá a ocurrir. Como podéis ver estoy de nuevo libre. ¿No es formidable la justicia en nuestro país? En fin. ¿Qué os voy a contar que no sepáis?

Vigilad vuestros pasos porque no tardaréis en tropezar. Y por nada del mundo quisiera verlo…sin un buen cuenco de palomitas en la mano. Pronto tendréis noticias mías —se calló mostrando su habitual sonrisa—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! … Me estoy haciendo mayor… Jeremiah os envía un saludo. Es un hombre realmente resistente. ¿Verdad, agente Danvers?

El mensaje terminó y la oscuridad ocupó de nuevo las pantallas.

—Alex…

—Winn, busca el origen de esa emisión —dijo la agente sin hacer caso a Kara—. Tenemos que pillar a esa bruja.

—Ya estoy en ello.

—Yo voy a ver a Lena. La entrevistaré para CatCo. Lograré un titular en el que se posicione —dijo con convicción. Alex ni siquiera la miraba.

—Alex —la llamó con tono suplicante—. La cogeremos y traeremos de vuelta a Jeremiah. Te lo prometo.

—Lo sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Era una promesa de hermanas.

—Señorita Danvers, me alegra verla —dijo la secretaria de Lena con una sonrisa sincera—. Puede pasar. La señorita Luthor no está reunida.

—Gracias.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y entró con paso firme.

—Kara, ¿cómo tú por aquí? ¿Otra entrevista? —preguntó al ver el bloc de notas al que se aferraba la reportera. Kara no contestó, cohibida por la esbelta figura de la joven. El recuerdo del beso la asaltó con furia haciendo que su vista se perdiera en la ventana que daba balcón, la cual permanecía abierta.

—¿Nunca la cierras? —cuestionó esperando a que el estupor remitiese. Si la miraba a los ojos no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Su pregunta hizo que el rostro de Lena se contrajera ligeramente.

—Ojalá pudiera.

Las palabras de Lillian latían en su mente con un ritmo frenético. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No, no. Ni hablar. No pienso hacer eso —dijo con el semblante descompuesto ante su, como venía siendo habitual, impertérrita madre.

—No veo el problema por ninguna parte o ¿acaso te has vuelto una remilgada y no me he dado cuenta? —cuestionó, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá sin ser invitada a ello.

Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó las manos, entrelazándolas, sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía con el control de la situación y esa tranquilidad sacaba de quicio a Lena, quién parecía contenerse a duras penas a jugar por la rigidez de su porte.

—Te he dicho que no —repitió enmarcando sus palabras con un golpe sobre su escritorio. No iba a ceder a semejante proposición. Su madre estaba loca si creía, por tan siquiera un momento, que iba a pasar una velada romántica con Maxwell Lord. Ni borracha aceptaría compartir mesa con el hombre que tanto daño había hecho a Supergirl.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas heredado mi belleza, querida, ni de los gustos de ese hombre, pero es la única forma de que acceda a hablar conmigo.

No era un comentario al uso, no tenía intención de hacerla sabedora de sus planes, simplemente quería que viese que no tenía escapatoria.

—¡Vamos, querida! No es tan difícil. Un par de halagos, otro par de sonrisas, un guiño de ojos. A estas alturas de tu vida supongo que sabrás como van las cosas —añadió mordazmente—. ¿Qué te lo impide? Sólo una noche.

—No.

Lena sabía perfectamente como terminaban esas cenas y el sólo hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

—Querida, no he venido a pedir tu permiso sino a informarte. La cena es el viernes a las ocho. Ponte un vestido bonito. Sería una pena desperdiciar tu esbelta figura.

Lillian se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Creo que no me has entendido. No puedes obligarme —insistió Lena abandonando también su asiento—. Puedo cubrir tus huellas y no contar a nadie tus visitas, puedo dejar que uses las instalaciones de mi empresa a tu gusto, pero mi vida privada no está a tu alcance. Eso es innegociable.

—No estás en condiciones de poner pegas —le advirtió Lillian. Su postura corporal no dejaba lugar a dudas. No hablaba por hablar.

—¿A no?¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?

La miró con una ceja alzada, desafiándola a contradecirla. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que su madre no iba de farol.

—¿Recuerdas mi visita del otro día? Nada desapareció, ¿verdad? Todo parecía en orden, ¿no? ¿Seguro que miraste bien?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

El miedo comenzaba a tomar forma a su alrededor y podía sentir su presencia.

—¡Dios, Lena! A veces me decepcionas.

Lillian disfrutaba de la escena. Hubiese sido una comercial excepcional. Podía manejar las emociones de los demás con mucha facilidad.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Supergirl besa bien?

Ante esa pregunta el rostro de Lena perdió varios tonos de color y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Intentaba hablar pero solo conseguía boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Eso es un no? ¡Vaya! Nunca aciertas con tus pretendientes.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? Yo…

Abría y cerraba la boca sin sentido alguno. Su madre la tenía acorralada. Se dejé caer en su silla perdiendo la mirada en el montón de papeles que, amontonados, le recordaban el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer. Centró su atención hasta perder la forma de lo que tenía delante como si en esos archivos por leer estuviese la respuesta a sus problemas.

—No deberías subestimarme, querida. Tengo en mi poder un bonito video donde se os ve bastante acarameladas. Es una lástima que no tenga audio. Me gustaría escuchar a Supergirl decir palabras de amor. No me juzgues, cada cual tiene sus inquietudes —concluyó, alzando los brazos a modo de falsa disculpa.

—Puedes hacerlo público. No me importa —dijo Lena en voz baja—-. No me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, creo que ya me estoy cansando. El viernes vas a estar en el restaurante del hotel National City si no quieres que CatCo reciba el video esta misma noche. Espera —dijo al ver que la iba a cortar—-, para Supergirl será la versión con extras en la que aparezco yo, minutos antes de que ella llegara, y me encantaría saber cómo vas a explicarle por qué no le dijiste nada de mi visita. A los kryptonianos no les fascina que los engañen.

Ahí estaba, el golpe definitivo, el que derribaba toda posibilidad de salir indemne. Tenía que reconocer que su madre sabía jugar sus bazas muy bien, sin embargo ella tampoco era manca. Había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra. Agachó la cabeza mostrando sumisión.

—Allí estaré, madre.

—¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? Por cierto, querida, sé que me he presentado antes de lo previsto pero, no estoy para perder el tiempo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Claro, madre.

A veces se preguntaba cómo lograba Supergirl controlar sus poderes cuando tenía en frente a seres como Lillian. Lena estaba segura de que ella no podría hacerlo.

—Ahora que me fijo, el otro día también estaba abierta —comentó Lillian señalando la ventana que daba al balcón—. ¿Alguna vez la cierras?

—Lena, ¿te encuentras bien?

Las palabras de Kara habían traído a su memoria la conversación con su madre.

—Kara, será mejor que te marches. No recordaba que tenía un asunto pendiente —mintió.

—Pero, tu secretaría me ha dicho que…

—Kara, por favor —la interrumpió—. Hablaremos en otro momento.

Sus dedos se movían veloces por la pantalla de la tablet, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciendo.

—Está apagada.

—¿Qué? —alzó la vista hacia la reportera.

—La tablet está apagada, por eso no funciona. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar. No era propio de Lena tener esos fallos tontos. Parecía desconcentrada.

—Sí. Demasiado trabajo. He tenido que dar explicaciones a la policía por el aviso del otro día. La agente Sawyer sí que sabe cómo poner a una nerviosa —se rió de forma distendida por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana—. Esa mujer es de armas tomar. Pobre del que sea su pareja.

—No te creas, la gente engaña mucho —comentó Kara con una sonrisa. La situación era cuanto menos cómica. Hubiese soltado una carcajada de no ser por el cambio brusco en el rostro de Lena.

—Kara, agradezco tu interés, pero me gustaría dejar la conversación para otro momento. Aún me quedan cosas por hacer.

—Está bien. No te molesto más —aceptó con resignación.

—Kara, tú nunca molestas.

Era imposible no creer a esos ojos azules.

Un pequeño torbellino revolvió los objetos depositados encima de la mesa. El rostro de Alex hizo que la causa del mismo cerrara los ojos durante un segundo.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—Kara…

—Por favor, Alex, te lo ruego.

Kara vio la pena instalada en las pupilas de su hermana y supo que algo había pasado.

—No. Eso ahora no importa. Tienes que ver algo.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia avanza. Gracias por leer :)**

Cuando Alex abrió la puerta Kara pensó que se iba a encontrar una imagen desoladora. Sin embargo, la más absoluta oscuridad hizo que se girara hacia su hermana sin comprender.

Alex ya no estaba allí.

—Alex, ¿de qué va todo esto? —cuestionó con las manos apoyadas en la cintura en una de sus poses características. Nadie respondió. Un foco de luz llamó su atención. La figura a la que alumbraba sonreía de forma infantil. La luz de una linterna se proyectaba sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto extraño.

—¿Pucheros y ambiente terrorífico?¿En serio?

Alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—Recuerdas aquel día en el que me fui de acampada con mis amigos y discutimos porque tú también querías ir. Deseabas escuchar las típicas historias a la luz de la hoguera.

—Claro.

—Te dije cosas que no sentía. Y…

—Al volver viniste a mi cuarto y me contaste una historia que me hizo llorar mucho más de lo que lo había hecho durante la tarde.

—¡Oye! No sabía que tenías miedo a los payasos.

—Alex, es tengo. Les tengo pavor. ¿Por qué siempre se te olvida?

—¿Quién ha dicho que se me olvide? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Te imaginas el titular? Supergirl le teme a los payasos —dijo mientras fingía leer un periódico imaginario.

—¿Está es tu forma de disculparte?

—En realidad solo estaba ganando tiempo. Winn no es tan habilidoso con los proyectores como con los ordenadores al parecer.

—Te he oído, Danvers —gritó una voz desde las profundidades del cuarto, ahora levemente iluminado—. Y Winn sería más rápido si alguien le ayudara.

—¿Tiempo?

Kara no entendía nada.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar provocando que sus ojos se iluminaran.

—No —murmuró sin creérselo—. ¿De verdad?

No cabía en sí de entusiasmo.

—Oh, Alex, ya lo verás. No te vas a arrepentir. Es una obra de arte. Sí, una obra de arte —repitió mientras buscaba asiento con la mirada.

En buena hora le había pedido a Winn que la ayudase a proyectar Titanic en la sala de reuniones. Sin embargo, sentía que había sido demasiado dura con Kara. Debía admitir que le costaba confiar en las intenciones de Lena. No podía olvidar que Lillian aún tenía retenido a su padre y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alejar ese pensamiento cada vez que Kara mencionaba a la dirigente de L-Corp. Sabía perfectamente que no era razonable meter en el mismo saco a todos. Ella no era así. Era empática, comprensiva, y no juzgaba a la ligera. No obstante, el miedo a perder esa felicidad que, poco a poco, parecía asentarse en su vida la hacía actuar de manera irracional. Estaba cansada de mirar hacia atrás cada dos pasos vigilando que nadie viniese a arrebatársela. Incluso había llegado a creer que no era merecedora de esa felicidad, que Maggie era demasiado para ella, que era cuestión de tiempo que la dejara. A veces, se preguntaba si no era mejor estar sola.

Todas esas inseguridades la convertían en una persona temerosa, asustada, una persona que no quería ser. En cambio, las brumas se desvanecían en cuanto veía a la agente de policía. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar lo que había pasado bajo las tenues luces del bar hacía un par de noches. Como habían bailado, como se había aferrado a su cintura, la precisión de sus besos y la agilidad de las manos de Maggie sobre su cuerpo, las ganas de más, la huida apresurada y la excitante liberación de su deseo. Un choque de trenes sin víctimas que las fundió en un mismo ser. El amor en sus ojos y en cada uno de sus gestos, el brillo de sus sonrisa, la forma delicada con la que sus cuerpos se movían, acompasados, plegándose a sus órdenes, para terminar exhaustos sobre las sábanas.

—Alex, ¿vienes o qué?

La voz de Kara la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí…sí… —el recuerdo había alterado sus pulsaciones y dado un tono carmesí a sus mejillas. Desde luego, era una maravilla que Supergirl no pudiese leerle la mente.

Tres horas más tarde, Kara lloraba a moco tendido y Alex hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a reír. "Pero si la tabla daba para los dos" pensaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Kara la miraba con los ojos llorosos, expectante. Se encontraba rodeada de pañuelos desechables por todos lados y de forma automática sacaba más de su caja.

—Me parece que…

—¿Qué?

—Cabían los dos, cabían los dos, eso me parece.

Su mente científica no dejaba de buscar pegas a todo.

—Alex, ¿con eso te quedas? ¡De toda la película! —exclamó, indignada, tirando la caja de pañuelos en el acto debido a un aspaviento.

—No haber preguntado —se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Pobre Jack, hundiéndose ante la mirada desesperada de Rose. Es imposible que no te afecte.

— Y lo hace, lo hace. Si hubieran hecho la tabla más pequeña no quedaría tan mal. Es frustrante. ¿Qué les hubiese costado usar un serrucho?

No obtuvo respuesta verbal pero sí una lluvia de pañuelos sobre su rostro.

—Kara, no me tires tus mocos.

—¿Qué? ¿Se lo vas a decir a tu novia? Porque puedo con las dos.

Alex sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Ven aquí, anda —extendió sus brazos hacia ella con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, mientras movía los dedos de las manos para indicarle que se acercara. Se dispuso a abrazarla pero cambió de idea en el último instante alcanzando un vaso de agua que había en el suelo. El contenido del mismo se derramó sobre una sorprendida Kara.

—Alex, ésta me la pagas —amenazó. Se escurría el pelo con disgusto. La agente había puesto pies en polvorosa aún a sabiendas de que era imposible escapar de Supergirl.

Cuando vio que no la seguía continuó su carrera hasta ser detenida por una mano situada sobre su hombro. Alzó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Agente Danvers, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatro?

La imponente voz de J`onn llegó a sus oídos borrando de inmediato sus sonrisa y ensanchando la de Kara.

—Winn quería hablar contigo. Vamos —instó. No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces.

—En cuanto a ti —se centró en Kara manteniendo el tono severo. Kara tragó saliva—.

Digamos que te comprendo—le guiñó un ojo—, pero tienes trabajo. Tenemos un aviso de robo en la sucursal central del Banco de National City.

—Ahora mismo voy —dijo con seriedad. Necesitaban su ayuda. Era su responsabilidad que todo saliera bien. Nada podía descentrarla de esa tarea.

—Y Kara. Ten cuidado.

Con las armas de Cadmus ella dejaba de ser invencible y no podían saber cuándo sería el próximo ataque.

Kara asintió con determinación.

Detener a los ladrones fue pan comido. Se trataba de unos meros aficionados. Por eso ahora sobrevolaba National City sin rumbo fijo. Era uno de sus poderes favoritos, poder sentirse libre, ser una partícula más del aire. Pasaba rozando los modernos edificios de la ciudad, tan cerca que llegó a ver como se le caía el bolígrafo a un oficinista al observarla cruzar el enorme ventanal de su despacho. Se sentía querida, admirada y respetada por sus conciudadanos y eso hacía que mostrara con frecuencia su perfecta dentadura. Sin embargo, llevaba días con una extraña molestia a la altura del pecho, una angustia que le atrasaba el sueño, un vacío que, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tenía dueño. Su trayectoria se curvó ligeramente y provocó que saltaran varias chispas al tocar con su brazo una superficie metálica. Concretamente una letra: la l. Se había golpeado con el cartel de L-Corp. Al percatarse de ese hecho perdió el control del vuelo y acabó aterrizando de mala manera en uno de los balcones del edificio.

—¡Auch! —exclamó. Había terminado sobre las plantas que adornaban el lugar. Se quitó una rosa del pelo y la sujetó entre sus dedos. No pudo evitar aspirar su olor.

—¿Me traes flores? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas de forma sensual. Supergirl tragó saliva.

Se incorporó para encara a una sonriente Lena.

—Yo…esto…toma…—le ofreció la rosa intentando ganar tiempo para explicar qué hacía allí—. Me he tropezado —añadió con rapidez al ver como los ojos de Lena se desviaban hacia el estropicio que había hecho. La otra joven la miraba con diversión.

—Hasta despeinada estás guapa —comentó y se mordió el labio inferior de forma provocativa—. ¿No vas a entrar? ¿O salgo yo?

—Lena, no pode…

La interrumpió de la mejor forma posible. Un beso necesitado que pronto fue correspondido. Kara la sujetó por la nuca atrayéndola hacia sí. Era ella la que llenaba ese vacío. No podía ser otra persona. De improvisto, Lena se separó.

—Te lo debía —dijo con una mueca de tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta el punto de darse la vuelta. No quería que Kara la viera.

—Lena, ¿qué…

—Ahora estamos en paz. Márchate.

Apretaba los puños contra su vientre, furiosa. Lloraba presa de la rabia y el dolor de tener que renunciar a ella cuando deseaba que se quedara. Con esa intención la había invitado a pasar.

—Lena, Lillian está libre de nuevo.

La mención de su madre hizo que estallara eligiendo mal las palabras.

—Ya lo sé —gritó para luego llevarse una mano a la boca.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo que lo sabes? —preguntó con cierta decepción. Podía notarse su esfuerzo por no sacar conclusiones anticipadas.

—Estuvo conmigo antes de que tú vinieras. Estuvimos hablando.

Si iba a caer lo haría con todo el equipaje. Nada de medias tintas. Ya no era necesario.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Me hubieses besado si te lo hubiera dicho?

—Para saber eso tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

—La respuesta es no y lo sabes. Soy una Luthor —le recriminó con dureza.

—No, tú eres Lena. Nos salvaste a todos. Son acciones como esa las que te definen, no un apellido.

—Aún así no puedo escapar del estigma que trae consigo, no puedo, no me dejan. ¿Qué más tengo qué hacer para que no duden de mis intenciones? ¡Eh! Dímelo.

—Nada. Solo tienes que ser como eres. Ven, acércate.

Lena dio dos pasos hacia ella, Kara le alzó la barbilla con delicadeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué ves?

—No lo sé.

—Es tu reflejo. Es como yo te veo y si yo lo hago, lo harán los demás.

—Eso es imposible —negó Lena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo solo te miro así a ti.

Poco a poco sus rostros se había acercado y sus labios se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros. Un hilo invisible conectaba sus miradas. Las manos apoyadas en la cintura de la otra. El aliento de ambas llenaba el espacio que separaba sus bocas.

—¿A qué esperas? —susurró Lena con la respiración entrecortada.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Me lo harás si te vas.

—No puedo —dijo y dio dos zancadas hacia atrás como si con ello consiguiera escapar del magnetismo de Lena—. Antes necesito saber de qué hablasteis.

Lena suspiró con resignación y se retiró el resto húmedo de sus mejillas.

—El día que entraron en L-Corp creí que mi madre solo trataba de molestarme, de demostrarme su poder. No debí subestimarla. No se llevaron nada, pero entraron en el sistema de vigilancia y accedieron al control de las cámaras que hay en mi despacho. Mi madre nos vio y se presentó aquí para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Me amenazó con hacer público el vídeo en el que nos besábamos y…

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —cuestionó Kara, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, ofendida—. Le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo. Entonces, ella se preguntó cuánto te gustaría saber a ti que no te hubiera dicho nada sobre su visita. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras por no contártelo, de que dudaras de mí. Yo…

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a aflorar de sus ojos arrasando con el maquillaje que encontraban a su paso.

—No llores, por favor —suplicó Kara tomando su rostro entre las manos—. No vas a perderme por esa tontería. Creo en ti. Siempre lo haré.

Sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Lena, tras haberse sentado en el sofá del despacho situada sobre el cuerpo de Supergirl. La había puesto al corriente de la cena con Maxwell Lord.

—Mi madre cree que estoy de su lado, así que podemos usarlo a nuestro favor. Podría averiguar sus planes y pasarte la información a ti para que el D.E.O. actuase.

—No, es muy peligroso. Podrían seguirte.

"Los malos, claro, porque los buenos ya lo están haciendo" pensó con amargura.

—Entonces, puedo hablar con Kara. Ella te conoce y nadie sospecharía de una reportera de Cat-Co. Además, es encantadora. Siempre que me ve se pone nerviosa. ¿No te parece adorable?

—Eres preciosa —dijo sin pensar.

—¡Oye! No me estás escuchando.

Era la constatación de un hecho, no una pregunta. Kara se había quedado embobada mirándola.

—Es que tus ojos me descentran. Y sí, si te escuchaba. Soy Supergirl, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Necesitaba practicar más para que esas palabras sonaran arrogantes.

—¿A sí?¿Qué cosas? —cuestionó con tono sugerente.

—Lena, no hagas eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó haciéndose la ingenua. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro. Comenzó a besarla por el cuello, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba contra el suelo.

—Vas a arrugarla si la tiras así.

Lena se apartó, bruscamente.

—¿En serio?¿Te preocupa mi chaqueta?

—En realidad, no. Solo era una distracción.

—¿Para…?

No pudo terminar de hablar. Las tornas habían cambiado y ahora era ella la que estaba sobre Lena.

—Chica lista —reconoció ésta con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, por eso sé que tengo que irme.

Se incorporó y ayudó a Lena a sentarse adecuadamente. Recogió su chaqueta del suelo y se la entregó.

—Yo…—Kara no sabía qué decir.

—Lo sé. No es el momento ni el lugar. No somos unas adolescentes.

—Entonces, ¿qué somos? —dijo dando voz también a los pensamientos de Lena.

Nubes grises ocultaban el cielo en aquella mortecina tarde. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba caminar bajo ese lúgubre ambiente. Avanzaba despacio, despreocupada, con las manos guarecidas en los amplios bolsillos de su americana. No tenía prisa. En casos como el suyo la impaciencia era sinónimo de problemas. La situación requería temple y frialdad, algo que como agente experimentada del D.E.O tenía a raudales. Su corta cabellera oscilaba al compás de sus caderas animada por el ritmo tranquilo, pero sereno, de sus pasos. Cuando creyó que era el momento idóneo giró hacia la derecha abandonando la avenida principal. Se detuvo en la esquina con la espalda pegada a la cristalera de una sucursal bancaria. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y con un movimiento rápido estiró la pierna derecha dando una patada al aire. Un pequeño grito la hizo sonreír. Había dado en la diana, una figura masculina se doblaba de dolor en el suelo. No esperó a que se recuperara y con suma agilidad hincó una de sus rodillas en su pecho.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

El hombre aún aturdido por el dolor la miraba con cara de espanto. Alex volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. No caería esa breva. No era una principiante. Aún recordaba el día en el que por confiarse le partieron la nariz sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Había aprendido la lección. Su perseguidor al ver descubierta su triquiñuela cambió de actitud y el fingido miedo de su rostro se transformó en una rabia colérica, rabia que le hacía revolverse sin lograr nada.

—¿Quién te envía? —quiso saber la agente apretando su agarre para dejarle claro que no la subestimara, por si todavía no lo había entendido. Una extraña sonrisa ensanchó las facciones enrojecidas del hombre y, a su vez, lo delató. Alex se giró sobre sí misma aún con la rondilla clavada en sus costillas y con una habilidad sorprendente desenfundó su arma. Una bala silbó el aire, seguida de un sonido seco propio de un cuerpo al desplomarse. Ahora el pánico del hombre era real. El cañón de la pistola apoyado sobre su frente aceleraba sus pulsaciones, reduciendo sus posibilidades.

—¿Quién te envía? —repitió Alex clavando el frío metal del arma en su piel. Si seguía apretando le iba a dejar marca.

—Cadmus —susurró antes de desmayarse por la tensión del momento.

Alex se incorporó observando a su perseguidor con el ceño fruncido. Las cosas se complicaban aún más.

—Tenías razón —admitió al aire.

—Siempre la tengo, Danvers.

Maggie apareció a su lado con el rostro radiante. Su sola presencia conseguía iluminar la tarde más sombría. Al menos, para Alex.

—Tenemos problemas. Si me están siguiendo pueden descubrir el secreto de Kara.

—Lo raro es que no lo sepan ya. ¿Unas gafas? ¿En serio?

—¿Te crees muy lista, eh Sawyer? Pues hoy duermes en el sofá.

—¡Oh, vamos, Danvers! No seas así. Además, ¿a quién te vas a abrazar? El peluche te lo dejaste en el apartamento de Kara.

—Shhhh —chistó—.Yo no tengo edad para peluches.

—Uff. Menos mal. Menudo alivio, porque no veas como salió de la lavadora. Irreconocible.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tranquila, le quito las gafas y como nuevo.

—Dos palabras te digo: noche y sofá.

—Eso son tres, cielo.

Alex masculló varios improperios por lo bajo. A Maggie le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

—Mis compañeros vienen en camino —mencionó la detective tras consultar el móvil—. Por cierto, buena puntería. He tenido que hacerle un torniquete —añadió, señalando al otro hombre al que Alex había disparado—. Necesitamos su confesión.

—De eso puedes encargarte tú. Yo tengo que analizar esto —le enseñó una pequeña caja que contenía varias jeringuillas.

—¿La llevaba consigo?

—Sí, y estaba dispuesto a usarlas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lleva nuestro nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA DE AUTORA

Después de tanto tiempo no sé qué decir. Me he planteado si continuar o no con la historia. Escribo sobre la marcha (no sé hacerlo de otra manera), así que es muy posible caer en las incoherencias. Y subsanarlas lleva tiempo, demasiado. En mi vida, he cerrado un ciclo que en términos globales me ha hecho más mal que bien, y cerrarlo es lo que me ha mantenido ausente. De todos modos, lamento tantos meses de silencio. Si seguís interesados en la historia, la continuaré. La decisión es vuestra.

Un saludo,

SGallego


	8. Chapter 8

Si soy sincera no esperaba recibir ninguna respuesta, lo que me hubiese permitido dejar la historia en el aire sin remordimientos de conciencia. Veo que sigue teniendo interés (la única forma de averiguarlo era preguntando) así que, dado que no me gustaría que a mí me dejarán con la curiosidad de saber cómo sigue, la continuaré. Eso sí, las actualizaciones van a ser muy lentas (el que avisa no es traidor).

Gracias por los comentarios (sois geniales). Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Perdón de antemano por los posibles errores (y por el rollo que he soltado). Va por vosotr s Un saludo :)

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Alguien acababa de lanzarle un vaso de agua sacándola de su ensueño.

—¿Pero, qué…?

—Ya era hora, Supergirl. Estaba empezando a asustarme.

Una mujer le habló a través de una mascarilla. Levaba una bata blanca y unas gafas de protección

—¿Dónde estoy?

Se incorporó lentamente. Estaba mareada.

—En uno de los laboratorios de investigación de L-Corp —respondió la mujer.

—Has entrado de forma triunfal —añadió un hombre de pelo canoso que sonreía alegremente.

—El chistoso es John y yo soy Helena. Has tenido suerte. La sustancia a la que has estado expuesta no es dañina. Eso sí, supongo que habrás tenido un sueño de ensueño, valga la redundancia.

—¿Sustancia? ¿Qué sustancia?

—Aún está en desarrollo, por lo que no tiene nombre, todavía. Ahora que lo dices deberíamos ponérselo. No sé cómo no pensé antes en ello. ¿Por qué llamarlo gas que sale de una rosa no es muy original, verdad? Demasiado largo. No sé, quizás…

—¡Espera! —lo interrumpió Kara—. ¿Has dicho sueño? No he tenido ningún sueño. Vengo de hablar con… ¡Oh! —exclamó—. Es imposible. Parecía real. No puede… ¿No era verdad?

—No, no hagas eso —la interrumpió Helena al ver cómo iba a retirar una lágrima solitaria que salía de su ojo—. Déjame a mí. No puedo hacerte daño.

La mujer se acercó a ella y colocó un pequeño frasco sobre su mejilla con la intención de introducir en él la gota salina. Una vez la tuvo en su interior lo tapó con rapidez.

—Aquí está todo —dijo, mientras balanceaba el frasco en el aire—. O al menos debería. La señorita Luthor nos está metiendo prisa, pero sabe tan bien como nosotros que lo que tenemos entre manos bien merece la espera.

Kara los miraba sin comprender una palabra. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no mentían y sentía curiosidad sobre su trabajo.

—Muchos antes que nosotros han intentado llegar al inconsciente humano —continuó Helena—. Freud decía que podía llegarse a él a través de los sueños. No obstante, nadie sabe con certeza cómo interpretarlos. Parecen una mezcla de la realidad que vemos, de la que oímos y de la que deseamos.

—Nosotros intentamos centrar el sueño solo en los deseos, pero no es sencillo —explicó John mientras Helena manipulaba una especie de caja en la que había insertado el pequeño frasco que contenía la lágrima.

— Vamos a ver qué hemos logrado —mencionó John con entusiasmo.

Kara se aproximó hacia ellos sin saber muy bien que iba a ver. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se observó a sí misma en la pantalla del ordenador. Aparecía en el balcón, tirada de mala manera sobre unas plantas de flores rosáceas. Miraba a su alrededor percatándose del desastre causado y se retiraba una flor de la cabeza con cuidado. Con la rosa en el aire, la figura de Lena hizo acto de presencia. Inició el filtreo tal y como Kara pensó haber vivido y el…

—Páralo —gritó al darse cuenta de lo que seguía. Eso era demasiado personal cómo para que lo vieran unos extraños. Helena la obedeció sin decir nada. Su reacción implicaba que la sustancia había surtido efecto.

—Nada era real —aceptó con tono desolado—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué iba a desear que la entrada en L- Corp tuviese como objetivo controlar el sistema de seguridad? Es absurdo. No vi nada cundo estuve aquí.

Las facciones de Helena y John pasaron de la alegría absoluta a una decepción palpable.

—Estuvimos hablando de ello mientras estabas inconsciente. Se han endurecido las medidas de seguridad. Nos han pasado un protocolo.

Le mostró varios folios con indicaciones al respecto.

—Justo le decía a John que me parecía excesivo, además de inútil. Si Lillian Luthor ha conseguido librarse de la cárcel qué le va a impedir entrar como Pedro por su casa. Esa mujer es despreciable.

John asentía con la cabeza. Después, abrió la boca para mostrar su opinión.

—La señorita Luthor no va a estar contenta con el resultado. El exterior sigue influyendo en las ilusiones de forma demasiado significativa. Además, en tiempo real. Debemos lograr la forma de aislar el compuesto de las interacciones exteriores.

—Necesitaríamos verlo entero —añadió Helena dirigiéndose esta vez a Kara. Señaló el vídeo en pausa—. No saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo. Créeme, no quiero tener a Supergirl como enemiga —sonrió levemente—. John se va ahora, ¿verdad, John?

—Sí, sí. No me necesitáis.

Recogió sus cosas del escritorio y salió con paso acelerado.

—Bien. Veamos qué es verdad y qué no.

La imagen se puso de nuevo en movimiento y Kara pudo observar con sus propios ojos lo que había sido tan solo una ilusión.

—¿Lo de Maxwell es real o solo una justificación del comportamiento de Lena?

—Me temo que es real. John entró en el laboratorio totalmente escandalizado. Luego te vio y por poco no le da un infarto. Las noticias vuelan, sobre todo si salen publicadas en uno de esos medios sensacionalistas que todo el mundo jura no leer.

—¿Para qué quiere Lena un compuesto capaz de conocer los deseos de una persona?

—¿No te resulta evidente? —cuestionó sin entrar a valorar lo que había presenciado. Era una mujer de palabra y ante todo, una científica, a la que solo le interesaban los hechos, los datos. Por ello, borró el video y se deshizo del frasco de cristal rompiéndolo ante la atenta mirada de Supergirl. No iba a quedar constancia de nada.

—No. Nada de esto me parece razonable —apostilló, señalando con los brazos todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Me parece que sabes la respuesta. Conoces a la señorita Luthor mejor que yo, ¿o no?

No iba con segundas intenciones, ni lo había dicho con maldad. La miraba con admiración, admiración que Kara creía que se debía al emblema que llevaba en el pecho.

—Ella siempre ha estado sola —continuó al observar que Supergirl estaba pensativa—. Rodeada de mucha gente, pero sola. Y su única familia, su madre… —se detuvo. Kara había abierto los ojos, comprendiendo.

—Busca saber si su madre la quiere de verdad.

—Los Luthor siempre han tenido una extraña manera de encontrar respuestas. Son personas ambiguas, difíciles de definir, llenas de capas de relleno. Cuando crees alcanzar su verdadera esencia, te topas con otra más. Es muy difícil poder conocerlas y ese aislamiento no las lleva por el buen camino. No se puede vivir sin amor. El equilibrio se rompe y el lado oscuro termina venciendo. Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo sabía. Aún le dolía recordar las palabras hirientes que había dedicado a sus seres queridos y los actos que había cometido cuando sufrió los efectos de la exposición a la kryptonita roja. No podía pensar que así se sentía Lena gran parte del tiempo.

—Todos necesitamos que alguien nos sujete a este mundo, que nos ayude a mantener a raya a esa maldad que como humanos poseemos. No se trata de negar su existencia sino de ser capaz de controlarla. Solo la luz pone fin a la oscuridad. Lena necesita encontrar esa luz en sí misma. Y por lo que veo tú estás dispuesta a ayudarla.

—Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

No sabía en qué momento sucedió, pero allí estaba, hablando con una desconocida sobre temas de los que no solía hablar.

—Las cosas son fáciles, pero las personas nos empeñamos en complicarlas. Si te gusta alguien, díselo. Esperar no sirve de nada porque no estás esperando a la vida sino a la muerte. Si te rechaza, bebes un vaso de agua, para hacer el trago más ameno —concluyó con una media sonrisa.

—Así que ese aerosol, por llamarlo de alguna manera, te permite ver con imágenes los deseos de una persona.

—Algo así. Tan solo es un prototipo. Nos muestra la parte del iceberg que no se ve. Cuanto más selectivo sea mejor. Quizás nuestros actos se encuentran bajo ese mar que todo lo cubre. Pretendemos usarlo como una medida de prevención. Y si no es posible, como una ayuda para entender por qué hacemos lo que hacemos. Las emociones guían todas nuestras conductas. Podríamos hallar esa conexión entre pensamiento y acto.

—Y controlando los pensamientos se podrán controlar los actos.

—Algo así. No deja rastro, puesto que como has visto se elimina a través de las lágrimas. Solo queda una pequeña marca en la palma de la mano que se pasa en un par de horas.

Kara estiró su mano para comprobarlo pero no vio nada.

—Eres Supergirl —respondió Elena a su pregunta no formulada—. Solo hay dos formas de que penetre en tu cuerpo, si lo bebes o si lo inhalas.

—No…

—Las rosas sobre las que te has caído no son unas rosas cualquiera. Por eso están en vidrieras.

Kara contempló el balcón cubierto por trozos de vidrio. Las flores estaban desperdigadas por el suelo sobre una pequeña cantidad de tierra.

—No estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—No. Las personas han de ser libres a la hora de decir lo que sienten. Nadie debería forzarlas.

—A veces el fin justifica los medios.

—No. Nunca lo hace. Pensar así es solo autoengañarse.

—Es fácil decir eso cuando eres prácticamente invencible. Tienes la oportunidad de elegir. Los humanos no. Somos presos de las circunstancias.

—Siempre hay una alternativa.

Helena desistió en su intento de convencerla de lo contrario. No iba a conseguir nada.

—No diré nada. Soy demasiado mayor para ello. Lo único que me interesa es la ciencia. Eso sí, la próxima vez ten cuidado. Me gusta observar las estrellas desde el balcón.

Era hora de volver a la D.E.O. Seguro que Alex estaría comenzando a preocuparse.

—Gracias. Supongo que sabes que voy a estar al corriente de todo esto —dijo Kara antes de marcharse.

—No esperaba menos.

Helena la vio remontar el vuelo y no pudo evitar suspirar.

—La capacidad de amar es el único poder que merece la pena tener.

John había vuelto y portaba varias cajas en las manos.

—Y nadie nos enseña cómo usarlo —completó Helena por él.

— No te preocupes, estará bien —añadió al ver la preocupación instalarse en su rostro.

—Sólo deseo que sea feliz. Es a lo único a lo que aspira una madre. Quiero que Lena sea feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuevo capítulo. Espero que estéis teniendo un gran comienzo de año. Agradecimientos especiales a los que comentan (no me los merezco por todo lo que tardo en actualizar) y también a los que leen en silencio. Como siempre acepto sugerencias, ideas, mejoras. Si hay algún gazapo solo decir que soy humana y que en la medida de lo posible los evitaré. Saludos!**

La luz de las velas iluminaba el ambiente, mientras ella se esforzaba por atender a su interlocutor. Deseaba huir de allí, dejar de escuchar sus monólogos interminables y buscar respuesta a todos los interrogantes que gobernaban su vida. Sin embargo, sonreía forzosamente fingiendo disfrutar de una velada a la que había sido obligada a asistir. Miradas fugaces al cielo nocturno hacían ver su incomodidad y a pesar de haber sido pillada varias veces, no podía evitar perderse en las estrellas que brillaban llamando su atención. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Supergirl, qué estaría haciendo. Si sentiría ese martilleo constante en el pecho que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Son preciosas las vistas, ¿verdad?

Maxwell Lord tenía buen gusto. Eso no podía discutirlo. Pero no era la persona a la que deseaba tener en frente.

—No me gustan los rodeos. ¿Cuál es la oferta? —cuestionó centrándose en su figura. No iba a comentar con él por qué no dejaba de mirar por los amplios ventanales que dotaban a la estancia de una belleza impagable.

—No hay ninguna oferta. Solo quería hablar contigo. ¿Tan difícil es de creer? Me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No quiero perder el tiempo, bastante lo he hecho ya.

—¡Vaya! Ahí está el famoso carácter Luthor.

Dio un bocado a su comida y masticó lentamente. Terminó de tragarlo con un sorbo de vino.

—Deberías relajarte. La comida es impresionante. Y la compañía aún más.

Le guiñó un ojo con burla. Se limpió la boca con su servilleta y sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—No pienso…

—Tranquila, no eres tú la que me interesa —la cortó—. Aunque he de reconocer que ese vestido te sienta muy bien.

Lena llevaba un vestido azul, un palabra de honor que resaltaba sus pálidas facciones. Iba sencilla, pero elegante.

Decir que se esperaba esa respuesta era una gran mentira. Lejos de sentirse ofendida arqueó las cejas sin comprender por qué la había citado entonces.

—Es tu madre.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada.

—¿Qué?

—No, no te equivoques. Nada romántico. Negocios.

Volvió a interrumpirla mientras la señalaba con su tenedor.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con ella directamente?

—Sí. No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho. Sólo necesitaba comprobar algo. Creo que he ganado una apuesta.

Lena se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad y a punto estuvo de tirar su copa al suelo. Maxwell ni se inmutó.

—¿De qué coño va todo esto? ¿A qué narices estás jugando?

—¿Sabes lo que es el don de la ubicuidad?

—La capacidad de estar en todas partes —respondió de forma automática.

—Capacidad que, por desgracia, los humanos no tenemos. Si tú estás aquí, no puedes estar en otro sitio, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es una distracción —susurró.

"Pero, ¿para qué?" Su madre había demostrado poder saltarse todos los controles de L-Corp. No le costaría nada entrar de nuevo. Lo que no sabía es que Lena había trasladado la mayor parte de su tecnología a otro lugar mucho más difícil de penetrar.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué me quieres aquí?

—Sólo quería comprobar una hipótesis. Me resultaba difícil de creer. Sin embargo, ha resultado ser cierta. El amor es impredecible, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

Una de las mentes más brillantes de National City no entendía a qué estaba jugando Maxwell Lord. Lena se sentía completamente perdida. Seguía de pie con los ojos clavados en los de él intentando descifrar el secreto que éstos ocultaban.

—Me acaban de informar de un pequeño incidente ocurrido en el puerto. Se ha desprendido una de las grúas que trabajan descargando mercancías. Tranquila. Nada con consecuencias relevantes, pero sí significativas para mí.

El corazón de Lena se saltó dos latidos.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Supergirl?

—Difícilmente te puede ocurrir algo si…

—No es inmune a todo, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—…no estás allí para ayudar—terminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Cómo? Ella no desatendería un asunto como ese.

—Ya. ¿Y tampoco ocultaría su verdadera identidad a alguien al cual apreciara, no?

—Ella es libre de descubrirse ante quien quiera. Además, entendería que no lo hiciera. Es normal que quiera proteger su entorno de personas como tú —dijo con seriedad.

—Suena razonable, pero sumamente infantil. La única forma de protegerlos es contándoles la verdad. Así sabrían a qué se enfrentan.

—¿Dónde está Supergirl?—preguntó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Si Supergirl no deseaba revelar su nombre, ella debía respetarlo. Al menos era lo que se decía a sí misma. En el fondo no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. Deseaba que Supergirl confiara en ella y qué mejor manera para demostrarlo que integrándola en su círculo más íntimo, aquél que conocía su verdadero nombre.

—Veo que Supergirl también te ha ganado a ti. No sé qué tiene que a todos se les cae la baba cada vez que la menciono.

—Los índices de criminalidad han bajado bruscamente desde que ella está en National City. ¿Qué has hecho tú por esta ciudad? Aparte de pavonearte por todas las cadenas como si a alguien le importase lo que tienes que decir.

—¿Debería entristecerme eso que has dicho? Nah. Dime una cosa. Cuando la gente te mira, ¿a quién ve? ¿A una chica de belleza e inteligencia indiscutibles o a un ser más de una estirpe de la peor calaña? ¿De quién se enamoran: de ti o de la imagen que se han hecho de ti?

—Por favor. No pienso hablar contigo de eso. ¿Vas a decirme a qué se debe esta maravillosa cena o no?

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Lena, Lena, Lena. Me decepcionas. ¿Ni siquiera va a intentar responderme? ¿Tienes miedo?

Maxwell buscaba provocarla. Cuando Lena comenzó a hablar sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—De la persona.

La imagen de Supergirl, tras haberla besado en su despacho, se dibujó ante ella con tal nitidez que parecía estar presente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, el arrepentimiento en sus palabras que contrastaba con el deseo de repetir de su cerúlea mirada.

—Te enamoras de cómo habla, de cómo sonríe, de cómo camina, de lo que dice y cómo lo dice, de su rostro alegre o enfadado, de sus contradicciones, —ya no hablaba la razón—-, de… —se detuvo saliendo del trance con un ligero carraspeo. Se había dejado llevar. Su mandíbula se tensó. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no perdía el control de esa manera. Y eso resultaba peligroso. No era el momento de ver nublado el juicio. Las emociones libres la hacían cometer errores. A veces, irreparables. Y si a algo le temía Lena era a llevar a cabo un acto irreversible. Muchas noches se despertaba entre lágrimas, tras verse apretar el gatillo en una de sus comunes pesadillas. La persona a la que mataba siempre era la misma. Lillian Luthor.

—Por favor, detente. Vas a hacerme llorar —Maxwell se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de forma teatral—. Todo eso suena muy bien, muy…profundo. Sin embargo, no es más que palabrería. Dulce palabrería, pero palabrería.

—Ya. Ni siquiera comprendo por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo. ¿Este era tu truco desde el principio? Hacerme hablar de sentimientos. ¿Acaso tienes una grabadora escondida y nuestra conversación va a salir publicada en algún medio?

—¿Acaso a alguien le interesa lo que sientes? No me hagas reír. Prefieren saber tus deseos más íntimos, ¿no sé si me entiendes? El amor no vende.

—¿Así que es eso? Quieres saber quién tiene el valor de meterse entre mis sábanas.

—Conmigo no hace falta que finjas, Lena. No eres Lex, ni falta que te hace. Puedes hacerte la dura todo lo que quieras pero no te va a servir para cambiar a tu madre. Es racista, no es tan complicado de asumir. Odia a los aliens y si hay algo tan poderoso como el amor, querida, eso es el odio.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Que abras los ojos, Lena. Se acercan tiempos complicados.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

—Siempre es importante buscarse los mejores aliados. En la guerra es decisivo escoger el bando adecuado, o sea, el ganador.

—¿Guerra? ¿De qué…?

—Se están produciendo movimientos. Hay humanos descontentos. Ellos se tienen que esforzar para lograr lo que tienen, en cambio, todos esos extraterrestres con sus habilidades especiales consiguen lo que quieren sin pestañear. La presidenta del país les ha dado un bonito archivo en el que encontrar a sus injustos adversarios. ¿Acaso no te han dicho nada tus amigos de la D.E.O.?

—¿Tú eres uno de esos descontentos?

—No te voy a negar que ver a Supergirl salvar el día no me desagrade. Es casi inmortal, ¿qué tiene de especial que eche una mano? Es muy fácil atacar a los malos cuando es prácticamente imposible que te maten. Tienen mucho más mérito los agentes de D.E.O.

—No me has respondido.

—Si estoy contándote todo esto es más que evidente el lado en el que estoy.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

—Los humanos tenemos todas las de perder en una guerra, por mucha tecnología que podamos tener. Si la mayor parte de la ciudad muere, ¿quién demonios va a comprar mis productos? Y no, no me digas que te esperabas otro tipo de respuesta.

—Ya. ¿Y cuál es mi papel en todo esto? ¿Qué podría hacer yo para evitar que pierdas dinero? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—Vamos, Lena. Piensa un poco. ¿Quién podría estar interesada en terminar con los aliens de una vez por todas? No es tan difícil.

—Mi madre —respondió con los dientes apretados. No le gustaba lo más mínimo ser tratada de forma condescendiente.

—¡Bingo! De manera oficial apoyaré a los pobres e injustamente juzgados aliens dotándoles de la tecnología suficiente, con un diseño especial para la ocasión.. Mi verdadero interés recae en tu madre. Digamos que nos necesitamos mutuamente. Es a ella a quien pretendo ayudar en realidad.

—Eres despreciable.

—No, querida, simplemente me gusta pescar en aguas revueltas. Tú papel es servir de puente entre Lillian y yo. L-Corp puede servir de almacén para mis productos. No quiero verme relacionado directamente con Cadmus antes de que todo estalle. En esta ciudad no todos los periodistas son idiotas, especialmente cierta reportera. Descubrirían mi triquiñuela.

—Así que, independientemente de cómo acabe esa supuesta guerra de la que hablas, tú siempre ganas.

—No creo que tenga que explicarte cómo funciona el mundo. Si la batalla es inevitable, ¿por qué no sacar provecho armando a ambos bandos? ¿Aún no te queda claro de qué parte estoy?

Una sonrisa cínica ensanchó su rostro. A Lena semejante falta de humanidad le revolvía el estómago.

—Me das asco.

—En esta vida no se le puede caer bien a todo el mundo. Nadie como un Luthor para saberlo. En fin. Puedo soportar tu desprecio toda la noche, pero algo me dice que te incomoda mi presencia. Un no se qué en tu mirada, así que, ¿para qué alargar más la velada? Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno dicen.

—¿Y por qué narices habría de aceptar lo que me propones? No te debo nada.

—No esperaba convencerte a la primera. Tarde o temprano vendrás a mí. Es una cuestión de tiempo.

—Mi madre sólo me pidió que viniera, nada más. Yo…

—Creías que quería llevarte a la cama. Lillian tiene una idea equivocada de los hombres. No la juzgo. Algunos son...¿cómo habías dicho? Ah, sí. Despreciables.

Maxwell se puso en pie y Lena hizo lo propio.

—Ha sido un placer —añadió, pero Lena ya le estaba dando la espalda, momento que él aprovechó para echar un ojo a su móvil—. Por cierto, ésta vez ha sido otro él que ha salvado el día. Un tal Mon-El.

Lena ni siquiera se giró. Continuó su camino en dirección a la salida preguntándose si la sombra que había visto pertenecía a quién ella creía.

—¡Dios! Necesito descansar —susurró para sí misma. Empezaba a ver a Supergirl en todas partes.

Vertió la cerveza en el vaso dejando los correspondientes dos dedos de espuma.

—Te estás volviendo una sibarita. ¿Desde cuándo no bebes directamente de la botella?

Maggie la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Desde el ataque, Alex se comportaba de forma errática.

—¿Qué? Yo… ¿No es un zumo?

—Alex, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo durante los interrogatorios?

La agente suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No conocían a Lillian. Eso pasa.

—¿Cómo?

—Decían pertenecer a CADMUS pero no conocían a Lillian. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Nadie en esta ciudad ignora eso.

—Les habrán borrado la memoria.

—Eso pensé, pero no tiene sentido. Nosotros sabemos que Lillian es la cabecilla. Y no es lo más raro. Les mostré imágenes de ella junto al logo de CADMUS y decían no reconocer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Jon intentó leerles la mente?

—Sí. Pero son inmunes a su poder. No entiendo nada. Les intenté sonsacar entonces cual era su jefe pero se negaron a colaborar. Estoy agotada. Y Kara por ahí. ¿Te puedes creer que tuvo que ir Mon-El a cubrir una emergencia en el puerto? Últimamente no sé qué le pasa.

—Alex, cielo. ¿Por qué no dejas que te de un masaje? Anda, ven.

La agente del D.E.O. se acomodó junto a Maggie en el sofá. Las manos de la policía comenzaron a recorrer su espalda con delicadeza. Los suspiros de Alex demostraban su pericia.

—Kara sabe valerse por sí misma. Y como todos, necesita estar sola algunas veces.

—Lo sé, pero me cuesta no saber de ella. Siempre he estado para protegerla y la sola idea de que se aleje de mí me resulta insoportable.

—Ojalá estuviera yo la mitad de unida a mis padres de lo que lo estáis vosotras.

Alex se giró hacia ella con rapidez.

—Perdona, yo…

—Tranquila, no es un reproche. Hay personas que no merecen la pena por mucho que duela. Kara no es una de ellas. Jamás permitiría que tú sufrieras por su culpa. Ella te adora. Casi tanto como yo —bromeó. Alex la miraba si pestañear.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Tu hermana me dio un manual de instrucciones. Lo leo en cada rato libre que tengo.

—Eres idiota.

—Una idiota que besa muy bien.

—¡Ah!, ¿sí? Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

—¡Ah!, ¿no?

No hubo más preguntas. Se sellaron los labios mutuamente. Cuando iban a pasar a mayores, la pantalla del móvil de Alex se encendió. Tenía una llamada. Lo cogió dejando a Maggie con cara de pocos amigos.

—Winn, ¿qué pasa? ¿Kara está…? ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. No, no, no. No la llames. Ya voy yo. He dicho que no.

Cortó la conversación de forma brusca y a punto estuvo de lanzar el teléfono de malas maneras. El gesto de enfado quedó en el aire. Maggie la miraba sin entender nada.

—¿Qué..?

—Es increíble. ¿Qué se han evaporado en el aire, dice? Nuestros principales sospechosos se desintegran en uno de los lugares más seguros del país. Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a proteger a nadie así? Y Kara sigue sin aparecer. ¿Es que tenemos que estar en peligro de muerte para que se digne a hacer acto de presencia? Joder, ¿es que no lo ve? Esto no es un puto juego.

—Alex, cálmate. No es para tanto.

La agente no decía palabrotas salvo en casos extremos.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Te estás oyendo? Han intentado matarnos y se escapan ante nuestras narices. Y qué hacemos nosotras, ¿eh?. Nos damos un revolcón para celebrarlo. Haz el amor y no la guerra —concluyó, con tono burlón. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

—Te estás pasando. Tú no eres así.

La agente Sawyer no se había levantado del sofá. Contemplaba la escena con preocupación. Hacía días que Alex se mostraba demasiado tensa, lo que la hacía saltar a la mínima.

—¡Ah!, ¿no? Igual es que no me conoces tan bien como te crees.

Maggie se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? Ha pasado algo más en los interrogatorios, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió con la voz temblorosa por culpa del estado de agitación en el que se encontraba.

—Alex, por favor. Ya no estás sola. No necesitas cargar con todo. Puedes contarme lo que sea. No soy de cristal, no voy a romperme.

—Las jeringuillas pertenecían a L-Corp. Eso pasa. Están construidas con un tipo de material que no se encuentra en el mercado.

—¿Y qué tienen de especial?

—Son resistentes a la kryptonita. En la caja estaba grabado D.E.O., y contenía nuestras fotos y nombres. Planeaban usarlas.

—Pero no lo han hecho, Alex. Los hemos detenido.

—Ya.

—Me da la sensación de que no es eso lo que te preocupa. Y creo que tiene que ver con Kara. No me mires así. Están delante de la mejor detective de la Tierra.

—Ya, la que detecta —dijo alzando una ceja.

—La misma. La que quiere ver a la mujer que ama relajada, sabiendo delegar en los demás. Puedes apoyarte en mí. A tu hermana no se lo digo porque aprecio mis clavículas.

—No tienes remedio, pero ¿cómo se lo digo a Kara?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—Antes voy a hablar con Lena.

Cogió su chaqueta y su identificación.

—¿Ahora? Es mejor esperar a mañana, cielo. Necesitas descansar. Lo necesitamos.

—Lo que necesito es saber qué narices está pasando y qué tiene que ver Lena Luhor con ello.

—Alex.

—No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Salió del apartamento con rapidez. Maggie escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —susurró—. Ojalá lo fuera.

Lena abandonó el restaurante con gesto serio. Estaba en una encrucijada de la que no iba a salir bien parada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza, que la entendiera, que la escuchara sin pedirle explicaciones. En cambio, la soledad de su despacho la esperaba. El papeleo, la brillante luz de la pantalla de su ordenador, el frío contacto con las teclas redactando informes repletos de significado pero vacíos de sentimiento. La rutina diaria la deshumanizaba poco a poco. Se fijó en los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba. Un anciano le colocaba bien la bufanda a su esposa. Una pareja caminada unida por las manos. No pudo evitar sentir envidia. Parecían felices y ella… Un chillido la hizo volver a centrar la vista en sus pasos. Una niña pequeña había tropezado con ella y estaba tendida en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Mi mamá siempre me dice que no corra, pero es que me gusta—. Hizo un puchero que encogió sus mejillas—. Es como si volara, como Supergirl. De mayor quiero ser como ella.

Le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Lena se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Yo conozco a Supergirl.

—Alba, ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños? Perdone, señori… ¿Usted? Alba, ven aquí.

La niña obedeció sin rechistar.

—¿Qué le ha dicho a mi hija? ¿Qué te ha dicho, cariño?

—Se ha tropezado conmigo, pero está bien. No se preocupe. Es una niña encantadora.

—¿Desde cuándo los Luthor saben lo que es ser encantador? No me haga reír. Vamos, cariño.

Había sido objeto tantas veces del desprecio de los demás que ya era incapaz de sentir nada. Ni siquiera hizo el amago de responderle. Sonrió a la pequeña y prosiguió su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada. Unos pasos más adelante sintió que alguien la cogía por la mano. Los pequeños dedos de la niña se habían aferrado a los suyos.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Mi mamá dice que las lágrimas se curan con abrazos, pero que no puedo ir dando abrazos sin preguntar antes.

—Claro.

Los brazos de la pequeña rodearon su cintura. Acarició su castaña cabellera con ternura. Cuando se separaron la niña la miró con extrañeza.

—No funciona.

—No te preocupes, son lágrimas de alegría.

La pequeña se giró hacia su madre pues la estaba llamando desde la distancia.

—Mami es buena, lo es —dijo antes de emprender la carrera de vuelta.

Lena se tocó las mejillas retirando el rastro acuoso. Se quedó mirando sus manos como si se viera reflejada en ellas. Las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Supergirl? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Llegó a su despacho cerca de la media noche. Se sentó en el sofá, se dejó caer hacia atrás y cerró los ojos aún húmedos. En momentos como ese le daba por pensar en su madre biológica, en cómo hubiese sido su vida si no la hubiera dado en adopción. No eran pensamientos recurrentes pero últimamente con toda la presión a la que estaba sometida la idea de tener otra identidad, de no ser una Luthor le resultaba terriblemente tentadora. Luchar contra la soledad cada vez era más difícil. Tenía demasiadas batallas comenzadas. Su madre tiraba de ella, buscaba sacar su oscuridad a relucir. Maxwell quería hacerla su marioneta. La sociedad la miraba con recelo y desconfiaba de todas sus acciones. Cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante la hacían retroceder dos. Así era imposible avanzar. A lo que tenía que unir la lucha contra sus propios miedos. Y luego estaba lo otro. Lo otro con mayúsculas. Estaba ella. Estaba la que había llegado más lejos de todos, la que había atravesado su mecanismo de defensa, el cual parecía incapaz de volver a sellarse. Sus lágrimas lo demostraban. Volvía a sentir. La presa que contenía todas sus emociones se había venido abajo y ahora un torrente circulaba arrastrando todo a su paso. Todo por ella. Por esa sonrisa hipnótica, el azul de sus pupilas, la manera de tocarla. Era como un veneno que le impedía concentrarse en nada. Era su veneno y su antídoto. ¿En qué momento se había lanzado al abismo? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué no dejaba de caer? Quería aterrizar sobre algo aunque le costara la vida. No podía soportar la incertidumbre de no saber cuán lejos estaba del suelo. Sólo ella detenía su caída. Abrió los ojos. Seguía sola. No tenía sentido ponerse a trabajar a esas horas. No, sobre todo en su estado. Lo único que podría aliviarla sería dormir, pero el insomnio siempre había sido su aliado. Aunque podía hacer otra cosa. Sería como llover sobre mojado pero serviría.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en uno de los bares que solía frecuentar en sus noches en vela. Dejaba suficiente propina cómo para que el dueño se preocupara porque nadie la molestara. Dos vasos de whisky reposaban vacíos sobre la barra. Parecía un cliché pero no le importaba. Necesitaba alejar los nubarrones al menos por unas horas aunque la tormenta terminara llegando igualmente. Podía sentir miradas fijas en su figura. El alcohol rascaba su garganta con cada trago sumiéndola en una especie de letargo. Su cerebro se resistía a perder el control del cuerpo. La parte racional de Lena le decía que debía detenerse, su parte emocional suplicaba por continuar ahogándose en el tibio líquido. Cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir a ésta última una voz la hizo soltar el vaso con brusquedad. Parte del contenido terminó sobre su vestido.

—Es difícil dar con usted, señorita Luthor.

Lena alzó la vista de su palabra de honor echado a perder para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

—Si quiere un autógrafo me temo que debe prestarme un bolígrafo. No suelo llevar encima —replicó con sorna.

—Ya. ¿La dignidad también se la ha dejado en casa?

—Touché,…

—Alex Danvers, agente federal.

—¡Vaya! Va a ser verdad eso de que nunca duermen. ¿con qué Danvers? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kara?

—No he venido a hablar de mí sino con usted. Necesito que me acompañe.

—Entiendo. Yo necesito que el dolor se vaya aunque sea por una sola noche, pero no se puede tener todo. ¿Qué? Los ricos también sufren.

—Mire, voy a ir al grano. Tengo autoridad suficiente como para llevármela a rastras si es necesario, pero prefiero no tener que emplear la fuerza bruta.

El camarero limpiaba los vasos ajeno a su conversación. En uno de sus ágiles movimientos Lena pudo ver su reflejo en el transparente vidrio. ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba de esa manera? Su actitud era muy similar a la de Maxwell. Arrogante, cínica. Ella no era así, o ¿tal vez sí? "No, claro que no" resonó en su mente.

—Iré dónde usted quiera. No me haga caso, no sé lo que digo.

Alex vio un destello de lástima cruzar sus pupilas. Quizás había sido demasiado brusca. Aún seguía en tensión por lo sucedido en la D.E.O.

—¿Por qué no nos tuteamos? Tenemos una edad similar —propuso con una sonrisa amable—. Creo que no he sido justa contigo. Perdona.

Lena la miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

—No, yo he sido la grosera. Siento haber estado a la defensiva. No he tenido un buen día.

Alex se percató de la mancha en su vestido, de su rostro cansado y de su maquillaje ligeramente corrido. Maldijo para sus adentros. Maggie tenía razón. Como casi siempre. Debía dejar de actuar en base a sus impulsos. Sin embargo, todo lo referente a las personas a las que quería la hacía olvidarse de su profesionalidad. Si alguien trataba de dañarles era capaz de cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Abrió los ojos asustada por sus propios pensamientos. En ocasiones, creía que estaría genial ser como Kara, pero pocas veces se planteaba el control que debía tener su hermana para no herir a los demás cuando sus emociones la superaban. Ella podía hacer uso de sus poderes para vengarse, pero jamás lo había hecho. Ni lo haría. Utilizaba su don para y por los demás, para ayudar nunca para sacar provecho. Al final era la más humana de todos aunque tuviera sus dudas.

—Me parece que no son horas de hablar de nada —dijo Alex en tono conciliador—. Eso sí, mañana estaré en su, esto…, en tu oficina a primera hora. Y sí, Kara es mi hermana, a la cual debes una entrevista.

—¿Qué te parece si venís juntas? Os atenderé a las dos sin problema.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Cuando Alex llegó a su apartamento se encontró a Maggie durmiendo en el sofá. Por un momento pensó que se había enfadado con ella. Sin embargo, no tardó en recordar la amenaza que le había hecho a su novia la tarde anterior por burlarse de su oso de peluche.

Su corazón se llenó de ternura. Tuvo que contenerse para no despertarla y colmarla a besos. Se conformó con darle un delicado beso en la frente.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —escuchó decir a su adormilada novia—. Tengo frío.

—Pesas mucho para llevarte en brazos a la habitación.

Maggie le lanzó el cojín sobre el que había apoyado la cabeza.

—Peso menos que tú —refunfuñó con los ojos medio cerrados. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de Alex, bajo las blancas sábanas de su cama. No dijo nada. No hacía falta. El amor no siempre necesitaba palabras.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia continúa. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, en especial a 15marday. Espero que os guste. Disculpad cualquier posible error.**

Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para dejar a Maggie sola en la cama. Se encontraba tan a gusto entre sus brazos, tan segura que no quería abandonarlos por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, era una mujer de palabra. Tenía que reunirse con Lena Luthor y no estaba dispuesta a perder la ocasión. La dirigente de L-Corp apenas tenía huecos en su agenda para atender a nadie que no estuviera en su lista, por muy agente federal que fuera. Se deslizó con lentitud buscando abandonar el lecho sin despertar a su novia. Que ella tuviera que madrugar no implicaba importunar a la policía, la cual parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable. "Espero que sea conmigo", pensó Alex mirándola con amor. En momentos como ese, la belleza de Maggie refulgía con una intensidad que le impedía observarla más de un minuto sin caer rendida otra vez a su lado. Se sentía como un marino atraído por el canto de una sirena, hipnotizada. La diferencia era que no perdía la razón, era capaz de disfrutar de las emociones que le provocaba, de moldearlas para construir una coraza indestructible. Una protección invisible que la ayudaba a salir a la calle sin temor. Antes de conocerla, pensaba que todos nacían con el mismo agujero que ella sentía en el pecho, un vacío que le decía que algo le faltaba, que podía ser una mejor versión de sí misma. Junto a Maggie ese hueco había desaparecido. Y lo mejor de todo era que no lo había ocupado ella sino que había conseguido ayudarla a cerrarlo. La había ayudado a conectar con una parte de sí misma de la cual no tenia conocimiento. Ahora no dudaba de que el amor era el mejor conquistador del mundo, capaz de llegar hasta al territorio más recóndito, inhóspito y olvidado. El amor había conectado sus dos universos, les había hecho explorar su interior, asombrarse de lo que descubrían, incluso asustarse y las mantendría unidas hasta que ni una sola parte de sus realidades les fuese desconocida. En ese caso, tenían suerte puesto que ambas eran mujeres complejas, llenas de recovecos, de escondites. Infinitas.

El magnetismo de la escena se rompió al sentir su móvil vibrar en la mesilla. Era un mensaje de Kara diciéndole que se encontraran en su casa. Contestó con rapidez y con un último vistazo a Maggie se perdió en el baño. Media hora más tarde estaba golpeando la puerta del apartamento de su hermana con ahínco. No quería llegar tarde. Necesitaba respuestas. El puzzle tenía demasiadas piezas sin unir y su instinto policial le decía que Lena podía ser clave para reconstruirlo.

—Kara —gritó logrando ganarse una mirada reprobadora de una de las vecinas. Iba a golpear otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. El impulso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Los brazos de su hermana la cogieron antes de hacer contacto con el suelo.

—¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? —cuestionó Kara con una sonrisa. A Alex se le había revuelto el pelo y su aspecto era bastante cómico. La agente se separó con gesto ofuscado.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? Es imposible que no me escucharas —replicó mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente intentando recolocar los mechones rebeldes.

—Estaba esperando a que te relajaras, pero creo que lo he empeorado.

—¿Por qué habría de relajarme? —quiso saber, mientras se recuperaba del susto. Darse de bruces contra la moqueta no entraba en sus planes mañaneros.

—Siento lo del muelle. Debería haber ido, pero…

—¿No has ido a la D.E.O,verdad? —cuestionó Alex ignorando su disculpa. Ahora eso era lo de menos. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Kara tampoco debía hacerse cargo de todos los problemas que se produjeran en National City. Eran un equipo numeroso y perfectamente cualificado para enfrentarse a situaciones complicadas.

—No. No recibí ningún aviso así que...¿Por qué?¿Ha pasado algo?

Su sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a hacerse más notable a medida que escuchaba a Alex. Saber que Lena estaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad cenando con Maxwell Lord la había puesto de mal humor. Era una sensación extraña para ella, pues no solía desear con frecuencia que alguien se atragantara con el vino. La imagen le provocó tal repulsa que se fue directamente a casa sin hablar con nadie. ¿Acaso sentía lo que llamaban celos? Era una emoción nueva y no le gustaba. Lena era una mujer adulta y podía estar con quisiera por muy doloroso que le resultara. Querer agarrar a Maxwell por la solapas tampoco era normal. Sentía vergüenza sólo de pensarlo. Ella no era así. Además, no anteponía su vida privada a su labor como Supergirl. Algo estaba cambiando y se temía que no era a mejor.

—Alex, me estás asustando.

Kara presentía que la preocupación de su hermana no solo era llegar tarde a la reunión con Lena. Al fin y al cabo, para Supergirl el tiempo tenía otro sentido. Por fin iba a poder saber la opinión de la menor de los Luthor. Además, era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla aunque sólo fuera como Kara. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin contemplar sus ojos, más ganas tenía de hacerlo. Desde la despedida en su despacho no habían vuelto a hablar, no al menos como Supergirl y Lena. Tenían una conversación pendiente. Kara había tenido podido reflexionar, había situado las pesas en la balanza y sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a dar. Entre el sueño al que había sido inducida días atrás y sus temores, el beso que se habían dado le resultaba demasiado lejano, perdido entre brumas.

—Kara, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando? Prácticamente duermes en el cuartel y ayer ni siquiera te pasaste a ver cómo iban las cosas.

—No. Creí que estaba todo controlado. Por lo que veo me equivoqué. ¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado? Entre mis poderes no está leer la mente.

Tanta incertidumbre le hacía perder la paciencia.

—Me están siguiendo. Hace unos días intentaron dejarme inconsciente pero con la ayuda de Maggie conseguimos detenerlos.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —exclamó con incredulidad.

—No. Nunca brom…

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Eso da igual, el caso es…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No quería hablar contigo hasta tener todas las pruebas, hasta saber quiénes eran y qué querían.

—¿Y lo sabes?

—Sí.

—¿Pero?

—Se han esfumado en nuestras narices. Como por arte de magia.

—Lena tiene algo que ver, ¿verdad?

Alex frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Se te ve la identificación del FBI sobresalir bajo la chaqueta. Además, ¿para qué iba a citarte a ti también?

—Realmente espero que no —confesó con sinceridad. Su relación con Lena era cordial, pero nada más. Habían empezado con mal pie. En su único intercambio de palabras apenas se habían mostrado realmente, Alex bajo su personaje de agente federal y Lena bajo su máscara de cínica ricachona. Sólo al final de su encuentro dejaron entrever que su postura era tan solo una fachada—. Después te pongo al corriente de todo. Será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero hacerla esperar.

Durante el trayecto no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Cada una iba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Antes de entrar en el edificio se miraron.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono, lo cual les provocó una carcajada instantánea.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadada? —le preguntó Alex aun con una sonrisa dibujada—. Sé que eres la bondad personificada pero te he dado motivos para estar molesta.

—No, en tal caso eres tú la que debería no querer hablarme. Los últimos días no he estado, no he sido yo.

—Sé que algo te inquieta, pero también sé que cuando estés preparada me lo dirás. Eres como yo, necesitas tu tiempo. No voy a forzarte mas de lo necesario, lo prometo. Solo quiero que sepas que no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Que soy parte de tu familia y siempre lo seré. Palabra de Danvers.

Kara la abrazó con fuerza.

—Palabra de Danvers.

Iban a entrar a través de la acristalada puerta cuando una voz familiar les habló.

—¡Vaya! Ver para creer. Una agente federal abrazada a una periodista. Yo que pensaba que las plumas no se llevaban bien con la confidencialidad.

La, como siempre, imponente y elegante figura de Lena Luthor apareció en su campo de visión. A veces, Kara creía que era Lena la que pertenecía a otro planeta. No necesitaba más que sonreír para hacerse notar o pronunciar cualquier palabra, o ladear la cabeza o alzar una ceja. Todo en ella le resultaba atractivo.

—Hola, Lena —saludó Kara aún deslumbrada.

—Señorita Luthor —hizo lo propio Alex con un gesto mucho más comedido.

—Veo que sois puntuales. Perfecto. Si no os importa os atiendo por separado. Supongo que, agente Danvers, no vienes a hablar de mi declaraciones tributarias, ¿o me equivoco?

—En absoluto —respondió rebajando el tono. No quería parecer grosera. Esbozó una media sonrisa amable.

Alex a punto estuvo de darle un codazo a Kara al ver que no hacía el amago de caminar junto a ellas.

—Veo que te has levantado de buen humor —observó Kara con alegría. Le resultaba imposible permanecer impasible cuando Lena se mostraba tan radiante. Ella brillaba con luz propia. Otros se limitaban a ser su reflejo.

—Sí. Digamos que anoche tuve una revelación —miró con disimulo hacia Alex—. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser la primera?

—Alex, es mejor que vayas tú. Yo esperaré. Tengo toda la mañana para hacer la entrevista —dijo Kara—. Yo me voy a la cafetería. Hacen unos cruasanes deliciosos. Avísame cuando salgas.

Antes de que la agente dijera nada la cabellera rubia de su hermana se perdió por uno de los múltiples pasillos que conectaban con la recepción.

—Es increíble que vuelva a tener hambre. No sé qué hace con lo que come —comentó Alex ante la mirada divertida de Lena. Intentaba crear un ambiente distendido. No estaba allí por amistad, pero sí que valoraba la que tenía Lena con Kara.

—Alex, ¿te importa que te llame Alex? —la agente negó con la cabeza—. Perfecto, acompáñame. Mi despacho no está muy lejos.

Subieron las escaleras con calma. Minutos después cada una estaba acomodada en una silla acolchada.

—¿Es cómoda, verdad?

—¿Disculpa?

—La silla. No veas los dolores de espalda que tengo. Los malditos tacones, supongo.

Lena también trataba de contribuir al clima de confianza.

—¿Lena Luthor despreciando unos tacones? No te creía tan poco superficial —respondió Alex aceptando las reglas de juego. No debía juzgar a Lena o al menos trataba de no hacerlo por mucho que la sombra de Lillian Luthor y el recuerdo de su padre se cernieran sobre ella.

—¡Vaya! Me has descubierto. Ahora voy a tener que sobornarte. Es el ciclo natural de un Luthor.

Y bien, bromas aparte, ¿qué quieres saber?

Alex le enseñó la pantalla de su móvil.

—¿Reconoces esas jeringuillas?

Lena cogió el teléfono y miró las fotos con detenimiento.

—¿De dónde las has sacado?

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado. Contesta mi pregunta, por favor.

No quería sonar agresiva pero necesitaba que respondiera sin divagar.

—Lo digo porque no entiendo cómo tienes algo que nunca se ha llegado a fabricar. Sólo son un prototipo. Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ello en alguno de los papeles que pertenecían a Lex. De todas formas debería verlas para poder estar segura.

—¿Y por qué tienen el logo de L-Corp?

—No lo sé.

—¿Sabes que son resistentes a la kryptonita, verdad?

—No lo sé. Alex, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que he encontrado en los documentos que pertenecen a mi familia. La mayor parte aun está sin clasificar. Buscaré lo que tenga sobre ello y te lo daré. No puedo hacer más.

Parecía sincera. Una arruga de concentración apareció en su frente. Intentaba hacer memoria.

—Creo saber dónde está esa información. No te preocupes, serás la primera en tenerla.

—Lena, no quiero sorpresas de última hora. Lo que hiciste saboteando el proyecto Medusa te honra, pero una rosa no hace un ramo.

—Supongo que me va a costar más ganarme tu confianza. Lo sé. Los agentes de la D.E.O. sois desconfiados por naturaleza.

Alex ni se inmutó.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo lo he sabido?

—Los Luthor sois inteligentes por naturaleza —replicó con ingenio—. Espero que esa inteligencia caiga en el bando adecuado, Lena. Si quieres formar parte del nuestro debes saber que nadie es más que nadie. Todos somos iguales, nos protegemos, nos cubrimos las espaldas y jamás dejamos a un compañero atrás.

—¿Me estás haciendo una oferta, agente Danvers?

—No creo que sea la primera que te hacen, ¿o me equivoco?

Alex se levantó de la silla y se acercó al escritorio.

—Mi hermana ve algo bueno en ti. Deberías fiarte de su criterio. Yo me confío plenamente en Kara, por eso estoy aquí. No la decepciones.

Se marchó del despacho dejando a Lena pensativa. Las palabras de la agente reafirmaron la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior en el bar. Al final parecía que su camino se despejaba. Era ahora o nunca.

—Lena.

La suave voz de Kara surcó el aire sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pasa, Kara, siéntate. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que Lena Luthor se posicione. Caiga quien caiga. ¿No crees?

"Como si lo hago yo misma", pensó. Estaba decidido. No había marcha atrás. Sus ojos azules centellearon. Un brillo misterioso había cruzado su mirada.


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia avanza.**

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Será suficiente?

Kara sostenía el teléfono de Lena entre sus manos. Aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Era la voz de Maxwell Lord con todos sus matices. La sorpresa y la rabia se peleaban entre sí para darle una emoción definida a su rostro. Los había visto con sus propios ojos en el restaurante, pero solo eso. No se había quedado a escuchar la conversación.

—¿Suficiente para qué?

—Para desbaratar sus planes. Para quitarle la máscara antes de que se la ponga. Si lo que dice es cierto, debemos hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo. Morirán inocentes y no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo. Supongo que tú tampoco.

—Es posible que esté exagerando. Quiere asustarte —dijo Kara sin creerse sus propias palabras. Alex, semanas atrás, había empleado los mismos términos que Maxwell, así que la grabación sólo confirmaba una realidad que tozudamente se negaba a admitir. No concebía una guerra en National City. Las batallas eran cosa del pasado. No podían repetirse. No podían volver a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

—No, Kara. Conozco a los tipos como Maxwell. En todo caso se quedaría corto. Por eso tenemos que actuar cuanto antes. Si publicáis la grabación no tendrá manera de desmentir sus palabras y la opinión pública caerá sobre él.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? Esto te traerá consecuencias.

Lena suspiró y una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios. Sabía perfectamente a qué se exponía.

—¿Conoces el dilema del tranvía?

Kara asintió con la cabeza, pero sin comprender qué pretendía decir.

—Pues bien —continuó—, se trata de elegir entre salvar a una persona y que mueran cinco, o salvar a las cinco y que muera una. Es una decisión difícil, pues tomes la opción que tomes alguien morirá. Yo estoy en esta posición. Me han obligado a situarme en esa tesitura. Parece ser algo inherente a mí —hizo una pausa al ver a Kara mover los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca—. Estoy cansada, Kara, cansada de verme contra la espada y la pared, siempre al borde del precipicio observando el vacío con ojos temerosos.

—Lena, no…

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que no estoy sola, pero tu amistad no es suficiente. No me malinterpretes, te aprecio y cada una de tus visitas me hacen sentir querida, pero no…

—Quieres a alguien que te ame —dijo por ella. Sus palabras le dolían y una parte de ella quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella lo hacía, que estaba enamorada de ella, que era Supergirl, que eran sus labios los que la habían besado.

—¿No es eso a lo que aspira todo el mundo?

—¿Y qué pasa con Supergirl? —cuestionó Kara sin poder morderse la lengua. Era tan difícil mantenerse callada. Lena abrió los ojos golpeada por la pregunta. La había pillado a pie cambiado.

—¿Qué...qué quieres decir? —replicó intentando mantener la calma.

—Si esto sale a la luz la metería en problemas —se apresuró a decir. Su pregunta tenía doble intención. No había podido evitarlo. Escuchar a Lena decir que nadie la amaba era demasiado. Tenía justo delante a una persona que no sabía hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar para demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

—¿Por qué? En todo caso, yo me ganaría unos cuantos enemigos. Ella no tiene nada que perder. ¿O acaso hay algo que no me estás contando?

—Supergirl es neutral. No debe posicionarse. Sé cómo funciona la prensa. Si se hace público, comenzarán a cuestionar de qué parte está la heroína de la ciudad y la obligarán a tomar partido. Pasarás a sus manos el destino de todos.

—Ya. Es mejor que elija yo. Total, nadie espera nada bueno de mí.

—No he dicho eso.

En realidad, era todo un embuste. Kara había tenido que lidiar con cosas peores. Incluso Alex se había visto en la obligación de matar para poder salvarla. Tras su excusa, se escondía la verdad. Maxwell Lord conocía la identidad de Supergirl y no dudaría en desvelarla si la grabación veía la luz. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Tampoco podía dejar que Lena se sacrificara de esa manera. No podía perderla. No ahora que había logrado ponerle nombre a lo que sentía.

—Lena, lo que pretendes es un suicidio.

—A lo largo de mi vida he tenido que hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, he tenido que ver cosas que te revolverían el estómago, aguantar todo tipo de burlas y desprecios. A pesar de ello, estoy aquí, de pie, pero convertirme en una asesina no entra en mis planes, por mucho que me apellide Luthor.

—No puedes hacer pública la grabación, Lena. No creo que sea lo mejor.

—Desde luego que no es lo mejor, pero es lo que debemos hacer. Maxwell Lord no puede salirse con la suya.

—Lena, existen programas informáticos capaces de recrear conversaciones. Podrían acusarnos de mentir y…

—Cat-Co es un medio con gran prestigio —la interrumpió—. Todos en esta ciudad confían ciegamente en lo que aparece en sus páginas. Cat es una figura relevante que no se arriesgaría a publicar una información sin contrastarla. Tengo en mis manos evitar un conflicto de grandes proporciones y lo haré.

—Entiendo tu postura, pero…

—¡No, no la entiendes! —exclamó dejándose llevar por la rabia. Era una oportunidad que no debían desaprovechar. No comprendía la oposición tan firme de Kara. Por un momento pensó que la reportera se alegraría, pero no era esa emoción la que brillaba en sus ojos. Podía jurar que el miedo había oscurecido su mirada—. Si lo hicieras no pondrías reparo alguno. Es más, me ayudarías.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Acaso crees que quiero ver cómo buscas que te maten?

La indiferencia de Lena hacia su propia vida le dolía. Era reconocer que no había nada en ella que le diera sentido suficiente como para seguir luchando.

—No sé por qué te pones así. Si los conflictos empiezan estaré en primera línea de fuego, ¿o has olvidado quién es mi madre? Tampoco es descabellado lo que te propongo. Es cortar de raíz el problema antes de que crezca y sea incontrolable.

—¿Tan sola te sientes? ¿Es eso? ¿Es tu manera cobarde de huir? Lena Luthor se rinde. Ese sería un buen titular —escupió de forma acelerada. Lena merecía ser feliz. No podía ver cómo se rendía. En realidad, esas palabras podía aplicarlas a sí misma. Era Kara la que no se atrevía a dar el paso, a revelar su identidad. Ella era la cobarde. Estaba proyectando sus propios demonios en Lena. Sin embargo, se había dejado llevar y no había vuelta atrás. Estaba demasiado alterada como para filtrar sus réplicas. Estaba enfadada con la situación, consigo misma, con su alter ego por no permitirle ser una persona más y poder aspirar a darle la mano por la calle sin ponerla en peligro. No aguantaba más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser perfecta, siempre anteponiendo los deseos de los demás a los suyos propios? Ella no era una diosa, tenía sus defectos. Anhelaba, deseaba, soñaba como cualquier otra persona. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a amar, a ser amada? ¿El traje de Supergirl suponía una renuncia a tener vida personal?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? —cuestionó Lena asombrada por su comportamiento. La observaba sin pestañear. No reconocía a su siempre risueña amiga.

Kara se levantó de la silla con fiereza.

—Kara, ¿qué...?

La periodista recortó la distancia que las separaba. Su rostro cada vez más cerca del de Lena.

—Kara, me estás asus…

—Perdóname —susurró antes de plantar un beso desesperado en su boca.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia avanza, no sé si bien o mal, pero lo hace. ¡Gracias por leer!**

De todas las posibilidades que Lena había barajado en su mente ninguna podía aproximarse ni ligeramente a la que estaba ocurriendo. Tan imposible le resultaba que no sabía cómo manejarla. Kara se había abalanzado sobre ella de un modo totalmente inesperado. Estaba en shock. Por raro que pareciera encontraba más razonable ser besada por Supergirl que por su amiga. Sin embargo… Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, aunque costara creerlo. No podía ser… Sus brazos reaccionaron empujando a Kara con cierta brusquedad para romper el contacto.

—Márchate —susurró Lena. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar ligeras sacudidas. Se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos extendidos. Necesitaba algo firme en lo que sujetarse o se caería sin remedio.

—Lena, mírame —suplicó Kara con la voz entrecortada. La agitación que sentía movía su pecho rítmicamente. Sabía lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía. Ver derrotada a Lena era como vender la parte de su corazón, la que le pertenecía a esa hermosa mujer de impresionantes ojos. Lena no era la única que había tomado una decisión. De ahí el atrevimiento, de ahí la súplica, el ruego. No había sido un impulso, no como la otra vez. No pretendía salvarla, ser su heroína, sólo quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que alguien la amaba, que le importaba.

—Kara, no voy a repetírtelo. Márchate —pidió con más fuerza. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla del portátil. Repasaba el contorno del logotipo de L-corp como si perderse en su perfecta forma la calmase.

—Lena, por favor. Solo quiero que me mires. Nada más —rogó, aguantando las ganas de recuperar la distancia perdida. Necesitaba ver lo que decía su mirada. En ella estaba la verdad.

—¡Márchate! —repitió elevando el tono de voz a la par que golpeaba la mesa con rabia. En su interior se libraba una batalla de emociones sin precedentes. Le había llevado años crear un muro de contención, esa capa de frialdad que parecía rodearla, la que intimidaba a toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino. Muchas veces había pensado qué podría derribarla, deseando con todo su ser que no fuera la maldad. Temía el momento en el que se rompiera porque no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Y si no lograba contenerse? ¿Y si hacía daño a alguien? Se había mantenido al margen precisamente para no distorsionar el complejo equilibrio que la mantenía viva. Se prometió a sí misma caminar por la senda correcta, alejarse de todo aquello que pudiera impedir que eligiese la opción correcta. Lo que jamás imaginó es que iba a ser la bondad quien la traicionara. Eso quebraba todos sus esquemas. Siempre creyó que sería su madre la encargada de perforarle el corazón sin piedad, que disfrutaría haciéndolo. Ver a su hija viviendo con un puñal atravesado en el pecho, sintiendo el dolor en cada latido. Estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada. En la fina hoja metálica había otro nombre grabado. El nombre de la persona que tenía justo en frente. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Kara permanecía de pie, rígida como una estatua, dispuesta a ser la diana de todos sus reproches. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto sus labios rozaran los de Lena su secreto saldría a la luz.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? Todo este tiempo…Tú…Y yo pensando…No puedo… Es demasi…

Se dejó caer en la silla, pero en ningún momento hizo el amago de mirar a Kara. El logo de su empresa comenzaba a verse borroso. Pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban los papeles situados justo debajo de su barbilla. Estaba llorando, pero era diferente. Recordaba haber llorado muchas veces en su vida: por culpa de su hermano, de alguna compañera en el colegio, de su madre, de sus desengaños amorosos, pero nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza que sus emociones se disolvieran en las lágrimas y la abandonaran. Se sentía como una campana a la que tras golpear con rabia se dejaba vibrando. Temía no poder dejar de vibrar y eso la enfurecía. Le dio la espalda a Kara, momento que aprovechó para retirar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. La reportera no pudo resistirlo más y se acercó a su lado. Las dos veces que la había visto llorar había sido por su culpa. Sin embargo, esta vez el daño era infinitamente peor. Con delicadeza le levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Pongo mi secreto en tus manos. Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Te merecías saberlo. Yo… Perdóname.

Lena se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana dejándola atrás.

—Puedes borrar la grabación. Buscaré otra manera de terminar con Maxwell.

Se giró hacia ella.

—Por cierto, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

—Lena.

Escucharla pronunciar su nombre, lejos de calmarla, hurgaba aún más en la herida. Lena le había abierto las puertas de su apartamento, le había desvelado el peso que soportaba debido a su apellido, la difícil relación que tenía con su madre. Veía en Kara a una amiga. Incluso había hablado con ella sobre Supergirl. Recordó las palabras de alabanza que Kara le había dedicado y la rabia volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

—Ya me has oído —dijo con voz firme. Necesitaba que se fuera. Su compañía no le hacía ningún bien. En cualquier momento, el llanto que llamaba a su garganta alzaría su voz y lo último que quería era que Kara presenciara como se rompía en mil pedazos. Resultaba irónico que la persona a la que recurría cuando se sentía perdida era precisamente a quien no deseaba ver.

—Lena —repitió Kara, incapaz de dejar los cristales rotos tras de sí.

—Si buscas que te grite, que de mi boca salga algún insulto o palabra hiriente es que no me conoces lo suficiente. Si esperas que te sonría como si no hubiera pasado nada, es que no conoces el alcance de tu engaño. Sinceramente, no sé a quién le estoy hablando, como para saber lo que te quiero decir. Así que, márchate y vuelve cuando creas que te lo mereces.

Durante todo su discurso no parpadeó ni un solo instante. Sus pupilas estuvieron fijas en Kara buscando potenciar el efecto de sus palabras.

Regresó la vista de nuevo hacia el cielo nublado volviendo a dejar a la otra joven tras su espalda.

Escuchó pasos tras de sí. Se alejaban. Kara se había ido llevándose con ella su esperanza. Y sabía lo difícil que era seguir sin esa luz iluminando el camino. Otra vez en medio de la penumbra. Otra vez sola. Otra vez Luthor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Seguimos adelante! Siento que sea tan corto.**

En el D.E.O todavía se preguntaban cómo demonios las cámaras de seguridad de la sala de interrogatorios habían dejado de grabar justo cuando los detenidos escapaban. Winn se devanaba los sesos intentando descubrir qué había pasado con aquellos dos hombres a los que no habían podido identificar. Ni jugar con las pistolas que tan cuidadosamente guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio lograba disminuir su frustración.

—Alex —gritó para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, la cual hojeaba unos folios en el puesto de mandos—. Alex —repitió rompiendo la concentración de la agente y ganándose una mirada malhumorada.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con hastío.

—Todo esto no tiene sentido, Es imposible que se hayan evaporado. Imposible. No dejo de darle vueltas y sigo sin tener nada claro —posó la pistola en encima de su mesa con desgana.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, la verdad.

—Alex, yo estoy tan furioso como tú, pero no sirve de nada que frunzas el ceño. Y por mucho que me mires así no vas a conseguir matarme. Espero. Visto lo visto, puede pasar cualquier cosa —una sonrisa nerviosa curvó sus labios—. ¡Oh, venga! Sólo era una…

—Tienes razón. Todo escapa a la lógica humana —respondió sin mudar el gesto—. Y que las cámaras no estuvieran grabando tampoco ayuda, precisamente —recalcó la última palabra con sorna—, pero, claro, alguien se olvidó de revisar el sistema, tal y como yo le dije que hiciera.

—Agente Danvers, discutir no nos va a ayudar a encontrar a esos hombres.

La voz firme de J'onn apareció en escena intentando aplacar los ánimos.

—He decidido convocar una reunión urgente. Necesitamos toda la información posible. Alex, quiero que busques un lugar neutral.

—¿Qué? ¿Un lugar neutral?

—Sí. A la reunión asistirán los mejores agentes de la D.E.O. y…

—No —gritó Alex, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

—Lena Luthor.

—¿Qué? —dijo Winn con la cara desencajada. Tal era su desconcierto que no dudó en pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñado. La rojez en su brazo le dejó aún más confuso.

—También quiero que estén presentes Supergirl, la agente Sawyer y Mawxwell Lord. Cualquier ayuda es poca.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Si en menos de diez minutos logras decirme el paradero de esos dos hombres estaré encantado de anular la reunión. Me hace tanta gracia como a ti. Pero, está claro que han utilizado algún tipo de tecnología para escapar. Esto es serio. Tenemos que encontrarlos como sea. Avísame cuando tengas la localización.

Antes de que Alex pudiera protestar J'onn ya le había dado la espalda.

—¿Crees que sabe algo que nosotros no? —preguntó Winn mirando a Alex con preocupación.

—¿Hay alguna forma de recuperar las cámaras? —cuestionó de vuelta la agente.

Winn negó con la cabeza.

—No consigo saber cómo lograron desconectarlas. En el sistema no hay ningún rastro.

Alex suspiró.

—Está bien, al menos busquemos esa localización.

—Creo que sé un sitio que sería perfecto.

—Ilumíname.

—Cat-Co.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿La redacción de una revista te parece el sitio idóneo para que tenga lugar una reunión confidencial?

—Hombre, si lo dices así, muy bien no suena. Pero, Cat Grant conoce nuestra organización y no nos traicionaría. Los periodistas tienen un código ético.

Alex alzó una ceja ante su último comentario.

—Bueno, vale, no todos.

—Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta porque mis ganas de matarte van in crescendo cada vez que abres la boca.

—Te dije que lo sentía. ¡Ni que tú no te equivocaras!

—Lo hago, pero jamás, jamás, he desobedecido una orden directa por muy disconforme que estuviera.

—No lo creí importante, vale. Yo…

—La resolución de un problema está en los detalles, Winn. No lo vuelvas a olvidar.

—Alex, de veras…

—Sigue pensando. Necesito que me dé el aire.

Una hora más tarde una pensativa Alexandra Danvers entraba en la comisaría de policía de la ciudad. Cada vez que se sentía perdida recurría a Maggie o a Kara. A la segunda la suponía trabajando, así que había decido ir a visitar a su novia aprovechando que era su tiempo de descanso. La puso al corriente de todas las novedades. Sin embargo, su respuesta no fue la esperada.

—Estoy de acuerdo con J'onn, cielo. Una ayuda nunca viene mal.

—Maggie, por favor. Somos una agencia secreta con todo al alcance de nuestras manos. Tenemos recursos con los que el FBI ni siquiera puede soñar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no sabes cómo se escaparon?

Ante su pregunta sólo pudo boquear.

—Vale —respondió al fin—. Es un buen punto. Pero, ¿qué pueden aportar Maxwell o Lena que no podamos nosotros?

—Otra perspectiva. A veces hay que desenfocar para encontrar el enfoque adecuado.

—Me parece razonable lo que dices, pero también hipócrita.

—¿Hipócrita?

—Sí. Hasta hace poco te molestaba que Supergirl se interpusiese en vuestras operaciones y créeme, no he olvidado la cara que me pusiste cuando te enseñé la placa el día que nos conocimos.

—No soy hipócrita. Supergirl debe tener en cuenta la labor policial, es lo mínimo. Nosotros podemos morir cada vez que intervenimos. A veces, se le olvida. Y tú, cielo, aquel día venías en plan "qué hace aquí la incompetente policía". Muchas veces os creéis mejores que el resto sólo por ser agentes secretos y no hay quien os mire a la cara. Sí, soy de un rango mucho menor. Sí, el presupuesto de la comisaria es lo que se gasta Winn en sus figuras de acción, pero yo daría mi vida por cualquier ciudadano de ahí fuera al igual que tú. Por eso juré la constitución, por eso defiendo la ley y por eso amo lo que hago. Cuando protesto es por las formas. No tengo dueño, tengo superiores y tengo derecho a quejarme cuando invaden mi espacio personal de mala manera, así que no, no soy una hipócrita.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Alex plantó un beso en sus labios.

—¡Dios! Normal que me enamorara de ti nada más verte —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa ensanchando su cara.

—¡Vaya! Eso no me lo habías dicho —replicó Maggie y le devolvió el beso. Después otro y otro. Estaban empezando a confundir sus cuerpos entre una maraña de brazos y piernas cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¡Porras! —exclamó Alex con la respiración acelerada.

Maggie descolgó el auricular y a los pocos segundos su mirada se oscureció. Su mandíbula se encogió, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—Cielo, ¿qué pasa?

Maggie la miró con preocupación. Había colgado con lentitud intentando postergar lo máximo posible la respuesta.

—Maggie, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kara.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha hecho una tontería. Eso es lo que pasa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Seguimos avanzando. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me alegráis los días. Ya sabéis, se aceptan sugerencias. Espero que os guste.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma postura. Quizás desde que Kara saliera del despacho. Por algún motivo era incapaz de levantarse de la silla en la que se había dejado caer tras su marcha. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado todo tan rápido? ¿Cómo iba a superar otra traición? ¿Por qué no podía odiarla?

—El amor te salvará —susurró con desprecio—. El amor —repitió mientras una sonrisa sarcástica asomaba en su rostro. El amor la había golpeado con fuerza. Aún sentía la piel arder. Sin embargo, debía seguir, sonreír y fingir que todo iba bien. Mostrar debilidad sólo atraería a los carroñeros. Poseía un imperio y, como en todos, la imagen era importante. Luthor era sinónimo de fortaleza, como mínimo. También se le atribuían a su familia otros adjetivos menos favorecedores. Las apariencias, los faroles significaban la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso. En el mundo de los negocios no había sitio para los titubeos, para las dudas. No se consideraba una santa en ese aspecto. Había jugado sucio muchas veces con la salvedad de que jamás para aprovecharse de personas inocentes. Había usado su astucia contra tipos de la peor calaña. Había herido el orgullo de alguno y alguna con sus argucias. Tenía enemigos, más de los que deseaba. Enemigos deseosos de oler sangre, de asestarle el golpe definitivo. Su inteligencia la mantenía en la cima, pero últimamente estaba distraída. La razón, la ciencia había sido parcialmente sustituida por las emociones, por lo irracional y en esa materia Lena cojeaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Se dejaba guiar por la lógica y la lógica le decía que lo que sentía le iba a pasar factura, una factura que no iba a poder pagar. Volvió a sonreír. Era asquerosamente rica, sin embargo, solo con mirar a su alrededor bastaba para saber de qué servía nadar en la abundancia. El despacho tenía una decoración elegante pero sobria. Era un reflejo de sí misma. Kara había insistido en darle lo que ella llamaba "el toque Danvers". Suspiró al recordar la escena.

—No sé, Lena. Yo creo que tengo buen gusto.

Lena la había mirado alzando una ceja. Era un gesto característico en la dirigente de L-Corp. Kara como solía ser habitual se había sonrojado.

Eso también se lo había robado la reportera. Le dolía recordar, le dolía el presente, le dolía no tener un futuro junto a ella. Porque, a pesar de su mentira, le resultaba imposible desprenderse de su esencia. Era como una fragancia que la acompañaba a todos lados, que la embriagaba. Cerró los ojos intentando que la oscuridad la calmase. No sirvió de nada. Los ojos azules de Kara se le aparecían, nítidos, cargados de culpa. "¿A quién quiero engañar? Ni quiero, ni puedo olvidarla" pensó para sí misma. Sería como pedirle que olvidara su nombre.

Se disponía a encender el portátil cuando sonó su teléfono de mesa.

—Señorita Luthor, tenemos un problema en la sección C.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Justo lo que le faltaba. Problemas en la sección C. Aunque tampoco le venía mal poner a prueba su intelecto. Al menos así no iba a pensar en cierta heroína. Cerró su despacho con llave y tomó el ascensor. Mientras éste bajaba no dejaba de preguntarse de qué podía tratarse. Tenía que reconocer que había dejado apartado el tema, demasiado quizás. Cuando llegó a la planta no había ni un alma por los pasillos, lo cual empezó a mosquearla. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de dar la vuelta, pero no era una mujer que se achantara con facilidad. Caminó con paso firme. Sus tacones impactaban contra el suelo al ritmo de sus latidos. La curiosidad que sentía se acrecentaba con cada paso que dada venciendo al miedo. Nadie se metía con una Luthor en sus propias instalaciones. No estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. No había saltado ninguna alarma así que debía tratarse de un problema menor. El laboratorio la esperaba. Pasó su tarjeta por el escáner. Un sonido metálico confirmó la apertura de la puerta. Un paso, dos, alzó la cabeza del suelo y un grito desgarrador abandonó su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Comenzó una carrera apresurada hasta situarse al lado de un cuerpo inerte. Tenía el rostro cubierto por finos mechones de cabello rubio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Kara, Kara, despierta.

Sacudió ligeramente su rostro tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Kara, por favor —suplicó entre sollozos—. No me hagas esto. Te perdono, te perdono, por favor, por favor…

Sus frentes se tocaron. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas con total libertad.

—Te perdono —repitió mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura— te perdono. Yo…Yo… —le costaba hablar por culpa de la impresión—…te quiero, te quiero… Por favor…No me dejes…Por favor…

Lena no se había percatado de que no estaba sola. Una figura situada tras ella sonreía. Otra se encontraba entre las sombras observando con curiosidad la escena.

—Querida, ¿qué tienes que perdonar? Marcus, déjalo ya. La estás asustando.

Una confusa Lena se giró hacia la persona que le había hablado.

—¿Madre? ¿Qué?

—Marcus, no te lo voy a repetir.

—¿A quién demonios le estás hablando? —cuestionó Lena empezando a alterarse.

—A mí.

Lena volvió su atención hasta la figura inerte de Kara, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Su lugar había sido ocupado por un hombre corpulento, de rostro aniñado.

—Pero, ¿qué?

Volvió a girarse hacia su madre sin comprender nada.

—Querida, tampoco es tan feo. ¡Oh, venga! ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu madre?

Lena se levantó con rapidez y se limpió las lágrimas con rabia.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —logró preguntar sin que le temblara la voz.

—Tecnología de otra dimensión. Te veo bastante impresionada. Ojalá el mérito fuera mío. Digamos que tu adorada Supergirl no comprobó si había vuelto sola de la otra tierra. La lástima es que sólo cuento con dos hombres. Supongo que menos es nada.

Se acercó a ella hasta situarse a unos pasos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Mis presentaciones han mejorado o no?

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Dentro de una media hora, como mucho, recibirás una llamada del D.E.O. Quieren que asistas a una reunión de carácter urgente. Necesitan saber qué ha sucedido con dos hombres que misteriosamente desaparecieron de sus calabozos. Estos dos hombres.

La figura escondida tras las sombras se situó a su lado.

—No…

—Querida, déjame terminar.

Lena asintió.

—Les dirás qué sabes cómo escaparon, les darás pruebas, pero, a cambio, tendrás que pedirles un favor.

Hizo una pausa. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—Tú reunión con Maxwell no fue lo que me esperaba. El muy idiota pretende jugármela. Debería saber que yo siempre ando dos pasos por delante. En fin. A lo que iba. Quiero mi inmunidad firmada por la presidenta del país. Un documento en el que se refleje que todas mis actividades son intocables. Estoy cansada de esconderme cuando no hago nada malo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—¿Quién te dice que no hay más seres como estos dos amigos? Quizás un buen día una pobre mujer pida ayuda a Supergirl y ésta se acerque a ayudarla sin saber que en realidad no es lo que parece. ¿Sabes que tengo en mi poder kriptonita? Un dato así, al azar—alzó los hombros despreocupadamente—. Dime, ¿qué has sentido al verla muerta?

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Se acercó a ella de forma amenazante.

—Puedo matarte de mil formas. Yo que tú no estaría tan confiada.

—Oh, Lena. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes agallas. Además, ¿qué diría Supergirl? Admítelo, tienes las manos atadas,

—No. Les diré toda la verdad. ¿A quién crees que creerán? Además, así dejarán de verme como un peligro. Acabas de ayudarme, madre. Gracias.

—Entonces serás la culpable de que la agente Danvers se quede sin novia. Recibirá una visita poco agradable. No doy puntada sin hilo, querida.

Lena la miró con odio. No podía librarse de ella. La había utilizado para saber las verdaderas intenciones de Maxwell y ahora le pedía hacerla intocable.

—Por cierto, deberías revisar la seguridad. Podría entrar un indeseable y por nada del mundo querría que te pasara algo.

—Haré lo que me pides. Ahora vete de mi edificio.

—Una cosa más. Sé que descubrir que Kara es Supergirl no es plato de buen gusto, pero yo no te he educado para que solo seas capaz de perdonar cuando la otra persona está al borde de la muerte.

Lena abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Te has delatado tú sola. La has llamado Kara y llevaba el traje de Supergirl puesto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde siempre. Ni que fuera idiota. Ups. Perdona. No quería decirlo de esa manera.

Lena le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa falsa.

—Siempre es un placer verte, madre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Parece que la inspiración ha decidido quedarse un ratito, así que la historia avanza. Espero que os guste.**

Sobrevolar la ciudad siempre la tranquilizaba. Sentir el aire golpeándole el rostro, jugando con su pelo la hacía sonreír. Sin embargo, esta vez no lograba mantener una dirección fija. Tras varios minutos oscilando peligrosamente entre los edificios, Kara decidió posarse sobre una azotea. Descendió lentamente. No quería dejar una huella en el suelo. Desde donde se encontraba podía visualizar todo National City. Era una imagen digna de admirar. Cada día apreciaba un matiz diferente en la ciudad, como si se fuera mostrando poco a poco para que nunca la terminase de conocer. Evolucionaba a la vez que lo hacían sus habitantes. Suspiró para acto seguido tomar una gran bocanada de aire y dejarla salir entre sus labios. No sabía cómo seguía todavía respirando. Creía que Lena se había quedado con su último aliento. La culpa le atenazaba el pecho. Le había hecho daño. Justo lo que trataba de evitar a toda costa. La pregunta era cómo iba a solucionarlo. Herir a Lena era como herirse a sí misma. Las mentiras nunca llevaban a buen puerto. Debería haber confiado en ella tiempo atrás. Lena había demostrado su lealtad, sus ideales, su honestidad. Merecía la verdad. No obstante, sabía lo que era perder a su familia, el desgarro que ello suponía, un agujero de tal calibre que ni los recuerdos eran capaces de llenarlo. No le había quedado más remedio que aprender a vivir con su ausencia. En momentos como el que estaba viviendo su falta era más acuciante. Necesitaba las palabras de su padre, los abrazos de su madre, que alguien mitigase el dolor de alguna manera, que lo hiciese más levadero. Un dolor del que era la única responsable, lo cual no la hacía sentir mejor.

Observaba las calles buscando evadirse de sí misma cuando escuchó un grito procedente de uno de los múltiples callejones que hacían más peligrosa la ciudad por la noche. No se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia allí. Un hombre corpulento perseguía a una chica entre unos contenedores. Kara se sitúo entre ellos con los brazos en jarra.

—La carrera se acaba aquí, amigo. Yo que tú daría media vuelta si no quieres terminar en los calabozos.

—Cuidado —gritó éste con una mirada de pánico.

Kara se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver un puño dirigirse hacia su cara. No pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y el golpe la lanzó hacia atrás con violencia. Algo no iba bien. Un líquido rojizo resbaló por su barbilla. Estaba sangrando.

—¿Cómo…?

—Supergirl —gritó de nuevo el hombre para llamar su atención. Esta vez Kara pudo bloquear el golpe y de paso observar con atención a quien había osado ponerle un dedo encima. Era una joven pelirroja de constitución delgada. Había fiereza en sus pupilas. Era humana, lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía plantarle cara con esa bravura?

—Me ha robado —dijo el hombre alzando la voz otra vez. A pesar de estar asustado no se había ido. Él era la víctima. Kara había malinterpretado la escena. El hombre la perseguía para recuperar una pequeña bolsa que la joven llevaba colgando del cuello. Kara se fijó en las manos de su rival. Un destello verde la cegó momentáneamente. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal. Lo que veían eran puños americanos de kriptonita. Por eso la herida en su rostro. Tenía que quitárselos como fuera. Sin embargo, no podía acercarse a ella sin sufrir las consecuencias.

—Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿eh? —dijo su adversaria con sorna—. ¿No te gusta el verde?

La chica lanzaba puñetazos al aire intentando hacer contacto.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —cuestionó Kara mientras buscaba la manera de romper la distancia. Intentó usar sus rayos X para despistarla, pero nada salió de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía afectarla tanto?

—¿No te sientes bien, Supergirl?

—¿De dónde los has sacado? —repitió a duras penas. Comenzaba a tener dificultades para mantenerse despierta.

—Márchate, Supergirl. Márchate —escuchó decir tras de sí con vehemencia. Buscó el origen de esas palabras. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Sus ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos. Unos ojos azules la miraban de vuelta.

—Lena —susurró antes de perder la consciencia.

Los pasos acelerados de Alex resonaban en la sala de operaciones del D.E.O. La agente no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? —hablaba en voz alta ante la atenta mirada de Maggie, la cual ya no intentaba hacer que se detuviera—. Es que quiere que la maten. ¡Dios! La voy a matar yo en cuanto despierte.

Habían tenido que sacarla de la habitación en la que Kara estaba siendo atendida. Sus manos no paraban de moverse por el nerviosismo. Maggie cansada de verla deambular sin ningún tipo de criterio la tomó entre sus brazos. Alex apoyó la cabeza en su cuello sin dejar de temblar.

—Nunca la había visto así, Maggie. Nunca.

El miedo escapaba de sus palabras envolviéndolas a ambas.

—Se pondrá bien. Es una Danvers —susurró Maggie en su oído tratando de calmarla. Poco a poco el pulso de su novia se fue ralentizando hasta alcanzar un ritmo normal. Alex se separó sin mudar su gesto preocupado.

—No entiendo por qué no se fue, Maggie. Dejó que la golpeara sin piedad. Es como si quisiera que… ¡Dios! —se llevó las manos a la cara—, no puedo ni decirlo. Si no llega a ser por…

Winn y J'onn aparecieron haciéndola callar.

—¿Cómo está? —cuestionó la agente.

—Estable, pero las heridas son considerables.

—Son efecto de la kriptonita —añadió Winn dando voz a lo que todos pensaban.

—No puede ser. Superman se la llevó toda. Está en un lugar seguro —dijo Maggie.

La mirada de Alex se había oscurecido. Su rostro estaba contraído por la ira.

—Winn, ¿has encontrado un lugar neutral? —preguntó para sorpresa de todos. Nadie esperaba un cambio de tema tan repentino.

—¿Qué? ¡Eh! ¡Ah, sí! Hay una fábrica abandonada en el muelle. Es el lugar perfecto.

—¿Servirá? —dijo Alex, esta vez dirigiéndose a J'onn.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Contactas tú con todos? —cuestionó la agente. Su superior asintió—. Voy con Kara. Si me necesitáis avisadme.

Winn, Maggie y J'onn se miraron entre sí preocupados por el comportamiento de Alex. La policía hizo el amago de seguir a su novia, pero Winn negó con la cabeza.

—Necesita estar con ella. Creo que es mejor que las dejemos solas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo J'onn.

—Tenéis razón. Es que nunca la había visto así. Me asusta.

J'onn posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sin la una no existiría la otra. Alex está aún más asustada que tú. Algo no va bien. Nada bien.

Alex contemplaba a su hermana con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. No necesitaba tener una mente brillante para saber que Kara estaba sufriendo. Debía haberle prestado más atención, haberse dado cuenta de que ya no era la misma, de que el brillo de su mirada era diferente. Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor era? Debía protegerla. Se aproximó hacia la cama en la que yacía. Kara tenía el rostro cubierto de heridas y respiraba con dificultad. Su piel emitía un ligero fulgor verdoso. Todavía quedaban partículas de kriptonita en su sistema. Se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Jamás en mi vida he tenido tanto miedo como ahora, ¿sabes? —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con la comida que me sobre? —cuestionó intentando romper el dramatismo de la escena—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me oyes? ¿Has escuchado, Kara? Ni en broma, ¿eh?

Kara abrió la boca. Un balbuceo de palabras incoherentes hizo competencia al pitido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada. No parecía tener sentido nada de lo que decía. Sin embargo, tras varios segundos de verborrea incongruente una palabra de cuatro letras se escuchó con total nitidez. Era un nombre, un nombre que Alex conocía perfectamente. Un nombre que por una cosa u otra siempre sobrevolaba el ambiente.

—Lena.


End file.
